Spring Equinox
by Harry50
Summary: Umbridge wants to restore a certain old tradition. It backfires nicely with some very unexpected results. Harry/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Spring Equinox**

Umbridge wants to restore a certain old tradition. It backfires nicely with some very unexpected results.

**Chapter 1**

As all students sat down for dinner, a pink clad toad-like woman stood up at the teachers' table. Harry cringed internally. Although she had lately stopped giving him detentions, Harry was sure it was just a temporary respite, as she was probably dealing with other matters. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were. He was sure he was going to learn about them too soon to his taste, though.

"Hem, hem," the toad woman started. "The Ministry has not been content with the way our magical tradition was passed to the new generation at Hogwarts. It has decided to start by reinstating one of our age-long traditions, that of the Equinox celebration."

Her words meant nothing to Harry, and he noticed that Hermione, Dean and several others, all muggle-raised, seemed as disinterested as him. Others, those raised in magical families, seemed to know what was suggested, though. Some boys sniggered and some girls gasped, others blushed and all seemed quite excited, although not all seemed to welcome the idea.

Madam Umbridge didn't let them dwell on it, though. "The equinox is a little over three weeks from now, and we shall have the celebration at that night, Friday the 21st of March, according to our tradition. All students from fifth year up need to be present. Fourth year students may join if they have partners. Your heads of houses will explain this more to you tomorrow after dinner."

Glancing at the head table, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was not present, as had become normal lately. He was probably attending some other duties, Harry thought bitterly. He saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout Looking angry while Snape looked mostly surprised, despite trying to hide it.

Harry looked around. Parvati and Lavender were whispering to each other and giggling. Seamus was explaining something to Dean in hushed tones. Neville's face reddened almost like Uncle Vernon's and Ron seemed furious. Following Ron's glance, Harry noticed that Ginny was looking pensively at him. Noticing his eyes on her, she winked at him, blushing lightly, and moved her eyes to the table. Harry didn't know what it meant.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione said as soon as they finished their meal. It was nothing new, really, but Harry heard a certain tinge in her voice, one he hadn't heard before.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine. I think you should ask some of the boys about this equinox celebration, though. It's the first time I've heard of it and it's probably the first time you've heard of it as well."

"Sure," he smiled at her, as she moved in one direction and he moved in another.

"Neville, what can you tell me about the equinox celebration?" he asked, once in the common room.

Neville seemed like he didn't want to say anything, but he then motioned Harry to sit closer and started talking. "The equinox celebration is a very old custom, tracing back to pagan rituals. It is basically a celebration of life and fertility. It normally starts with dancing and soon turns into an orgy, with each participant expected to have sex with as many partners as possible. It lasts about four hours and one needs some invigorating and stamina potions to be able to keep going till the end. Many girls find this to be the best occasion to lose their virginity honorably, and many boys as well."

By now both Neville's and Harry's faces were quite red.

"Have you taken part in one?" Harry asked.

"No. They are quite rare. Gran told me about it and thought it might help my confidence if I participated in one, but just the thought of being naked in front of many girls and women intimidated me too much. Now it looks like we have no choice."

"Naked?" Harry wondered.

"Well, how else can the participants have sex most of the time?" Neville turned even redder.

Things started clicking into place in Harry's mind. He understood the smiles of the boys and the mixed reaction of the girls. It looked like those who had experience or wanted some looked forward to that celebration, while the others dreaded it. Thinking some more he understood why some girls were looking at him, as if checking him over. He would be expected to shag as many as he could, and quite a few seemed to be interested in shagging "The Boy Who Lived" despite his current disgrace with the Ministry.

Looking at it this way seemed quite frightening.

Harry tried to change the direction of his thoughts. If everybody was going to be naked, then he would see all the girls in the buff. While he wasn't looking forward to seeing Millicent Bulstrode naked, he could think of a few he might really enjoy seeing that way. Having a chance to shag some of them was making it even better. 'Yes,' he thought, 'I may enjoy myself quite nicely in that celebration.'

Hermione came back just before curfew. She bee-lined to Harry and dragged him to a secluded corner. "Harry, have you found anything about the equinox celebration?" she asked urgently.

"Some, but why won't you first tell me what you found in the library?"

Hermione sighed. "There wasn't much about it and what I found was very vague. It is an old pagan celebration of life and renewal. There are also the fall equinox celebration and the summer and winter solstice. The spring and summer celebrations were almost abolished by Christianity, as they also had some erotic elements, and the winter celebration was replaced by Christmas, yet the four dates are still celebrated occasionally by remote communities."

"Was there anything about the contents of the celebrations?"

"Only that the spring and summer celebrations were usually a kind of orgy, but no details." Hermione blushed as she spoke.

It was now Harry's turn to sigh. He didn't really want to speak with Hermione about such subjects – it was too embarrassing – but he didn't have much choice now, and she deserved to know. "Well, I asked Neville. He said that it starts with a dance and soon turns into an orgy, where each participant is expected to have sex with as many partners as possible. Young people use this occasion to lose their virginity. Oh, and everybody is nude."

Hermione's blush deepened. "Thank you, Harry. I suppose you're looking forward to it, don't you?"

Harry blushed a bit more. "It can be nice seeing some people nude, I think. As for the rest – I'm not sure. I've never been with a girl before, you know."

Hermione smiled. "I have no such experience either. I don't mind being seen nude. My parents take me to nudist resorts each summer. I don't like the idea of having multiple sex partners, though. There are some boys I don't want near me any way."

"I'll try to protect you," Harry promised.

"I'll think of what we can do," she added, turning practical again.

Hermione looked very preoccupied in the morning. Well, most girls did. Harry could understand that in a way. While boys didn't usually mind shagging as many girls as they could, not minding too much who they were having sex with, girls gave more importance to the person than the deed. Most of them, at least. Harry noticed that Lavender was already making lists of who she wanted to shag during that celebration, including boys who were not normally attracted to her, like Harry. Many boys were preparing similar lists. Harry overheard a couple of Ravens discussing the physical merits of Hermione and could barely hold his rage. Hermione was his best friend! She was also a beautiful and shapely girl, sure, but she didn't deserve being treated like a sex object!

They had a free period before lunch, and Hermione walked with him to the lake, where she found a place to sit down and talk.

"Harry, I don't want to have sex with just anybody at the celebration."

"Then don't! You should not let anybody touch you if you don't want to."

She sighed. "This is organized by the toad. I don't believe she will let us choose."

Harry's expression darkened. "I won't let anybody rape you!"

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm not sure you'll be able to help in this case. Still, will you be my first, if we can even choose?"

Harry gasped. Did she really want him to be her first sexual experience? He was surely honored. Yet thinking a bit more, he realized he'd like to be her only one. He wondered where that feeling came from. "I'll try to be your first, at least. Why do you choose me, though?"

Her smile brightened. "You are my best friend, maybe even more than that, really. I can't think of anyone I'd rather let open me than you. Not even Ron."

"What about Ron?"

"He's my friend, and I'd rather be with him than with others if I can't be with you."

This answer made Harry feel better. He liked being Hermione's first choice. She certainly was his first choice.

"I'll do my best to stay with you, but let's hear Professor McGonagall before we do any planning."

She smiled thankfully. "I knew I could count on you."

Hermione then hugged him. That wasn't too unusual, but she also added a quick kiss on his lips. He continued thinking about it long after they rejoined their classmates.

Their head of house assembled them that evening. "I'm sure most of you already know what this ministry sponsored equinox celebration is all about," she started, her tone showing clear displeasure with the idea. "For those who still don't know or who are unsure about what they heard, here it is: The Equinox Celebration is a pagan tradition which some of the magical communities still practice. It was originally used to thank the gods for bringing spring after the cold winter and to show the appreciation for the fertile land by fertilizing all women taking part in the ceremony. It has long disappeared from all main magical communities as people adhered to monogamy."

She took a deep breath and continued. "The celebration is basically an orgy, where each participant is expected to have as many sex partners as possible. All females are expected to be impregnated, and normal contraceptive spells and potion are nulled by the magic of the ceremony."

This brought some urgent comments among the students. Most girls were worried, though. None of them had plans to get pregnant before finishing school, not even the seventh year. The younger ones were practically mortified by the idea. The professor let the noise subside a bit before continuing. "I'm very aware of your position about that aspect of the ceremony, as are other teachers. We are currently searching for a way to prevent unwanted pregnancies due to the celebrations. I'll let you know of the results. Meanwhile, I can tell you that some of the muggle contraceptives may prove very useful."

There were some questions, as expected.

"May I stay with the same partner for the whole celebration?" one girl asked.

"Normally, that should not be a problem, despite being a bit unusual. Those who take part in such ceremonies usually want the variety, or they would just stay at home. I'm not sure what will be allowed in this case, though. I may have a better reply a few days before the celebration."

"Will I be forced to have sex with somebody, even if I don't like her?" a boy asked.

"Again, normally – that would be no problem. In our case, I'll only know close to the ceremony."

"How can I even perform for so long? A man is not expected to shag more than a few times a day," a seventh-year boy asked.

"There will be potions for enhancing your virility and your stamina, as is customary in such events. You will function more than adequately, I'm sure." This time she seemed to be amused, at least.

"How can I be ready for sex? It sometimes takes my boyfriend more than an hour to make me ready for him," a sixth-year girl asked.

"There will also be some lust potions at the celebrations, to make you ready in no time," the professor answered.

"What about same-gender sex?" somebody asked.

The professor sighed. "As this is all about fertility, only heterosexual relations will be expected. As you know who is sponsoring this celebration, you may imagine what her reaction to homosexual relations may be."

There were no more questions. "I'll inform you all of the details about a week before the event. Until then, I expect you to know about all the contraceptive means that can be used effectively."

This didn't help Hermione much. Harry tried to assure her that he would protect her, be with her and keep her safe. She only smiled sadly, "I know you want to, but you can't really promise."

The meeting McGonagall set a few days before the equinox didn't help much either. "Professor Snape has been requested to prepare the stamina, lust and virility potions, as well as one that flushes the usual contraceptive potion dispensed by the healer. He also promised me to make a potion that negates the effect of that potion and restores the contraceptive for twelve hours. I'm also making some myself, just to be safe. I suggest that each girl takes a portion of this potion just before leaving the tower to the celebration and another when coming back. This should be enough to protect you from unwanted pregnancies. Refrain from drinking the butterbeer – it is going to be spiked with the fertility potion."

"May we choose who we shag with?" a girl asked.

"To a limit. You are expected to change partners after sex and I've heard that during dance as well. You may form small groups and keep the exchange within the group, but you may not be able to only choose one, unfortunately."

"May I ask whoever I like for a shag?" a boy asked.

"You may, but the girl may refuse, just as you may refuse a girl you don't like." This answer seemed to relax Hermione a bit.

The professor resumed her explanations. "You should only wear outer robes on your way to the celebration. These will be left with the house elves at the entrance, along with your shoes and socks. Anything else you wear would only slow you down, as you will be asked to stay completely naked. I should also inform you that the staff will be naked as well." Nobody could mistake her tone with enthusiasm.

"The evening will start at ten with about twenty minutes of dancing and some toasting, to put everybody in the mood. You will then have your first sex session for about twenty minutes, to let the virgins gain some confidence and experience. Another dance session will follow and then the main sex session will begin, with some music playing in the background. It will last until two in the morning, when you'll take your clothes and return to your dorms. Each of you is expected to experience intercourse at least ten times, each time with a different partner."

She looked around. Nobody seemed to have immediate questions, although she didn't see many happy faces. Even horny boys seemed to think that so many partners in one night might be too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you think about this?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't mind shagging a few girls and seeing even more girls naked, but at least ten? I'm not even sure I can handle half this number, despite the potions. Besides, I don't like the idea of Ginny shagging as many boys. None, actually. Yet she insists on going to the celebration and already has a partner."

"She has the right to do whatever she chooses," Hermione noted.

"She's my baby sister! I can't stand this!"

"She's not a baby anymore," Harry commented, gaining a dirty glare in response.

He now turned to Hermione.

"What is your plan?" he asked.

"I want to first be with you. Then, if I must, I'll cycle between you and Ron."

"Hey, why Harry first?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I like you, Ron, but for my first time I need someone much more considerate who cares for me much more than you do. Who do you plan to make your first?"

"Well, I was thinking of you, but maybe Parvati will agree, although it starts with some dancing, or I may ask Lavender."

"Ask Lavender. I think she may like it." 

The dreaded night arrived. While the lower classes students were being occupied by some games about magical traditions, those going to the equinox celebration lined up in the common room. Professor McGonagall administered a portion of potion to each girl and reminded each to take another portion when returning. She had a different potion for the boys, and most agreed to take it. "This potion enhances your performance but sterilizes you for twenty-four hours. There is no known antidote, yet the effect is temporary, leaving no long-term effects."

Harry and Ron took the male potion while Hermione and the other girls took the contraceptive potion. Harry felt aroused by the mere thought that none of the girls wore anything under those robes, although he knew that it was only a matter of minutes before those robes would be taken off, revealing the girls (and the boys) in all their glory.

Hermione was nervous, despite her nudist experience. "What if some find me repulsive?" she asked Harry.

"Only an idiot would say such nonsense. You are attractive and beautiful even clothed. I look forward to seeing the naked truth," Harry told her.

"Well, I'll also have a chance to see your naked truth," she smirked at him.

Some of the apprehension about public nudity and sex had diminished during the previous week. It now seemed to surface again, but not for long. Some house-elves were standing at the doors of the Great Hall, urging the incoming participants to remove their robes and their footwear. It went so quickly, that nobody had time for turbulent feelings before they all stepped into the great hall.

Similar to other events, the great hall had been transformed. The long tables and benches were removed and the whole floor area seemed to be covered by a soft carpet that looked like fresh grass. It was pleasant to walk on and could be nice for some slow dances, although not for fast ones. Harry thought that it would also serve as a nice mattress for the later activity. There was an orchestra stand at the side, where instruments were playing all by themselves. The head table was also removed, with only the chairs remaining.

Yet the most interesting view were the people. The boys seemed to have lost some of their arrogance, with their genitals exposed for everybody to see. Only Dean and Neville seemed to gain some confidence, based on what was seen under their bellies. Still, the girls were more interesting. Harry thought Hermione was certainly the most attractive, although Parvati was almost as impressive. He was surprised by Ginny, who had turned into a very attractive young woman. She was accompanied by Colin, who left his camera behind, for a change. Another stunning beauty took him a moment to recognize. Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin, was certainly attractive and beautiful. He also knew from Hermione that she was smart and kind. If he had to shag anybody except for Hermione, he thought that he'd like Daphne as his partner.

He easily recognized Suzan Bones from Hufflepuff. She was certainly busty, yet her breasts, despite their size, were firm and erect, not sagging like Lavender's. He also liked her dark red hair which was also evident in the triangle above her legs. That was a place he could like to visit.

Harry also enjoyed looking at the Gryfindor chasers, each gorgeous in her own way. Cho Chang, despite his experience with her, seemed even more attractive than usual when nude.

"You cleaned up nicely, Granger. I may almost consider letting you enjoy a real pureblood cock tonight," he heard a too familiar voice.

Neither he nor Ron could respond before Hermione proclaimed in a sugary-sweet tone, "Thank you, scion Malfoy, but I don't think I should sully your precious pureblood cock. It may not survive the encounter, and we surely don't want that."

Malfoy grimaced and moved away with Pansy following him, not before she glared at Hermione. Harry thought Pansy could look quite nice if she just tried to smile pleasantly instead of glaring the whole time.

Harry heard a gasp and turned around to see the teachers coming in to the head platform. As expected, they were all naked, but some looked very different without clothing. Snape looked much younger. He seemed quite muscular and in very good physical shape. His left arm was bandaged, probably to hide his dark mark. McGonagall seemed just as strict without clothing as she was with, yet her body, which was in perfect shape, seemed much younger than her face. Had he not seen her face, Harry would have thought she was in her late thirties. Sprout didn't surprise him. She looked soft and round with or without clothing. She was radiating reassurance and comfort but almost no sexuality, like a mother figure. Then his eyes found Umbridge. She looked much worse without clothes. Her skin was sickly white, her breasts were smaller than his and her body wide and square, almost like a man's. Had he not seen her shaved mound and the feminine entrance under it, he could have mistaken her for a fat man.

Umbridge stepped forward. "Welcome to the first Spring Equinox Celebration at Hogwarts. The Ministry hopes to make this an annual event for all fifth year and up students. As you were already told, during this celebration you are allowed to have sex freely and are expected to have as many partners as possible, changing partners after every intercourse. There are stamina and virility potions on the side tables, clearly marked for everybody to use as needed. But first, I'd like all of you to take a glass of that red wine, also allowed only during this celebration, and raise a toast to honor the spirits of spring, renewal and fertility, as did our ancestors."

She waited until everybody was holding a glass of the red liquid. This was clearly the one spiked with lust potion, as previously explained. Harry didn't think any of the students needed it. Judging by the boys' erections, seen so evidently when nude, and the glances the girls were taking at them, only slightly less evident, they were all quite lusty already.

Umbridge raised her glass. "Let's toast for the spirits of spring, of renewal and of fertility!" She turned her glass into her mouth and the others followed her example.

Harry felt the effect almost immediately. He could barely hold from shagging Hermione on the spot, and he could see that others were in similar situation.

"Let the dancing begin!" Umbridge announced. Snape had the misfortune to stand too close to her. She grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor, pressing her body to his in what she probably assumed was an enticing gesture. Snape grimaced as if he had just taken a foul tasting potion, but kept dancing.

They were soon joined by the students, each couple rubbing and touching in very explicit ways, Harry and Hermione not excluded. "I didn't think you'd be so big, and some are even bigger. Will it fit inside me?" Hermione asked, caressing Harry's erect member.

"I've never tried. We shall both find out soon," he answered, one hand caressing her buttocks while the other checking her front opening, finding it quite wet and slippery.

"You will be cautious, won't you? It's my first time."

"It is my first as well, but I'll try to be as tender as I can. I don't want to hurt you. I want this to stay a good memory, one you'd like to repeat."

"I'm sure I'll want to repeat it many times, but only with you."

Harry kissed her in response. It soon turned into a full-blown snog. The dance forgotten, they let their hands roam everywhere, like most other couples. There was no need to announce the beginning of the sex session, as the dance transferred gradually into sex. Couples found the padded floor quite comfortable and dropped in place, starting to copulate, oblivious to their audience.

Yet there wasn't much audience. By chance, or maybe by design, there seemed to be equal numbers of males and females, including the staff. Snape was pumping into Umbridge as if trying to rid himself of all his frustrations; Professor Vector was letting a fifth year Ravenclaw fill her; Madam Hooch was riding Hagrid with abandon, despite him being able to push only his tip into her. Only McGonagall stood alone, looking attentively at the activity, making sure her cubs were not hurt.

Harry didn't see this. He only saw Hermione, he only felt her love shining in her eyes and responded by showing her his love in the most ancient way. They went slowly at it, enjoying each other in as many ways as possible at each step. By the time they finally reached their peak, most of the others had already finished and were able to notice the golden halo that shrouded this couple, hiding them from view until it disappeared in a big burst of colors, revealing the two teens hugging and caressing, both still dripping their sex liquids.

McGonagall was the first to understand the meaning of what they all saw. She swiftly approached the teens and let them hold her hands to rise from the padded floor. "Please come with me, Lord and Lady Potter," she said softly.

The teens were not yet coherent enough to understand, but followed her automatically.

They were interrupted by the toad woman. "Where are you taking them? You know Mr. Potter must stay here and fulfill his duty." She seemed to disregard Hermione, knowing she was muggleborn.

McGonagall looked at Harry questioningly. He was already out of his haziness, due to the toad's grating voice. Harry shrugged. He didn't really mind shagging some more girls, although he was sure none would be even close to Hermione. He also seemed to hear Hermione's voice telling him, "It's alright. I don't mind if you enjoy yourself some more, as long as I'm spared mating with others," yet her mouth was closed.

"Fine," McGonagall said. "You may continue the celebration, but Hermione must come with me now."

He looked at Hermione once more, feeling she agreed with his decision, and then turned around and walked to the beverage table, where he drank some pumpkin juice and took stamina potion. By the time he turned back, neither Hermione nor his professor could be seen, yet he seemed to sense everything through Hermione.

Professor McGonagall only stopped at the door to get her and Hermione's robes. She flicked her wand to make them both dressed and then walked quickly to her office with Hermione at her side. "Please sit down, Lady Potter."

Hermione frowned. "Why do you call me by that name?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled for the first time this evening. "You may not yet be aware of the facts, but the moment you and Harry reached your peak, you also completed a bond which makes you legally married. As Harry was emancipated by being chosen as champion last year, he is now Lord Potter. You, as his wife, are Lady Potter."

Hermione's surprise was short lived, as her mind started evaluating the new information. She did manage to say, "I think you should still call me Hermione, at least in private."

"Very well. You should know that I've taken you out because as a Lady, participating in such activity is a disgrace. If this is a soul bond, as I suspect it to be, sex with another man may also endanger your life and Harry's. Now, please take this vial. It is an antidote to all the potions in those drinks. You'll probably need the loo a few minutes later. It is back there," she pointed at a door behind her. "I need to return to the celebration. I'll send some food for you and a book about your bond to keep you occupied until I can bring your husband here as well."

"Don't hurry with him. He seems to enjoy this, and he didn't have much fun this year."

Minerva nodded. She had expected these two to become a couple, but not this way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

Some replies to reviews for ch. 1: 

To Man of Constant Sorrow: As this is celebration is about fertility, same gender sex is not welcome, understandably. As a rule, none of my stories deals with homosexual sex, although it may be hinted at occasionally.

While I have nothing against people having sex with whichever partner they like, regardless of gender, I don't like homosexual stories and all my main characters are straight.

I may add a sentence or two to make the "fertility" (hence – heterosexual) more explicit. 

To Agnar: The powers Umbridge was given seem to have gone to her head, making her (much) less than sane. The Minister is probably not part of the plot and the parents are kept out of it by blocking outgoing mail – all within her powers, and explained in a later chapter.

While the impregnation part is scary, most teens would not object to some unrestricted sex which is deemed legitimate, and having heard about Umbridge's treatment of "misbehaving" students, they are not prone to openly revolt.

The parents would certainly revolt when this becomes known, but that is for a later chapter to address. 

I really appreciate the suggestions for harem members, but keep in mind that this story is already fully written. I only start publishing after I finish writing, when I only need to correct some spelling/grammar/typing errors and find any logical errors or loopholes. Once written, I seldom do major changes, like adding or removing a character, although I may add some clarification at places my reviewers find to be not clear enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at the great hall, Harry was aware of everything said in the conversation with Hermione. He wondered what kind of bond this was, but had no time to dwell on it. Dancing resumed and he found Ginny jumping into his arms. Colin was escorting her. "I saved her for you," he said, before going to find himself another partner.

Harry couldn't say he was suffering. Ginny had grown quite nicely, turning from a skinny little girl into a very shapely young woman, whose assets he could plainly see and feel now, as they were dancing. "I only wanted to be yours," she said. "Colin understood and was willing to help, faking doing it, but what will I do if others approach me?"

"I'm sure we shall manage, but right now it looks like we have something else in mind."

"I wonder what that may be," she teased him.

There was not much talking after that. Harry kissed her and Ginny reciprocated willingly. Their snogging heated, with some more touching and groping until they changed position from vertical to horizontal. Ginny was already highly arouse and she urged Harry to continue and do his part. Harry complied willingly. He pushed slowly in, feeling her barrier give in. Ginny gasped but then pushed him further in with her legs. Harry managed to see Ron glaring at him before he felt as if covered by mist, as his movements became wilder, along with Ginny's.

Ginny cried his name loudly as she reached her peak, dragging Harry to his peak seconds later. It was only as they were calming down when Harry noticed some people standing around them. Ron was glaring furiously; the twins were grinning and professor McGonagall seemed amused as well. She turned to Ginny, "Mrs. Potter, please come with me."

Ginny was too dazed to comprehend, but she grabbed the offered hand and stood up, a bit wobbly, although her smile was warm enough to melt ice.

'Well done, my husband,' Harry heard Hermione's voice in his head.

'What's going on?' he heard Ginny's voice, although her mouth was not moving.

'Just follow McGonagall. It will all become clearer in a moment,' he heard Hermione talking to Ginny.

The professor smiled at Harry and led Ginny out. Harry felt a punch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ron. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"You shagged my baby sister!"

"She's not a baby anymore, as one can plainly see, and it was only expected from us, being at this celebration. Whom have you shagged?"

Ron calmed down a bit. "Lavender and some fourth year Raven, but I was distracted seeing you with Ginny. Luckily, that golden haze obscured the details, but I could still hear her crying your name loudly as she came."

"A golden haze?"

'That was your bonding, Lord Potter. You have two wives now, and the celebration has just started,' he heard Hermione's amused voice in his head. She seemed to enjoy the celebration, now that she didn't take an active part in it.

"Sure, just as it was with Hermione. I wonder what it means," Ron said.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to repeat what he heard. He was still not sure about it either.

They both drank a bit and took another portion of the stamina potion. Harry barely put the empty vial down when a hand rested on his shoulder and a voice talked softly, "I think I'd like to feel my favorite seeker inside me."

Katie Bell was quite impressive even when fully clothed. Now, showing all her assets freely, she was almost irresistible. Harry spent the next shag period with her, both enjoying it very much. This was no surprise to either, as they worked well in the team and got along beautifully. Adding sex to that was no big deal, although highly enjoyable by both.

During the next hour, Harry found many girls who wanted him. He was no longer sure about their names, their ages or their houses. He was sure he shagged a blonde seventh year Slytherin and a brunette sixth year one. There were many more from all houses, all willing to shag The Boy Who Lived. It was close to midnight when he saw a familiar face and some impressive boobs. "Harry, will you be my first?" Susan asked.

"Your first? I thought there's no virgin left by now."

Susan looked down, but seeing his erection, moved her eyes up again, blushing. "I went to the toilets as soon as the dancing started, before the first sex session. I stayed there with a few more girls until now, but Umbridge came and forced us all back here. She said that anybody who's still a virgin by the end of the celebration will be expelled. Can you help me, please?"

"Why me? Don't you fancy someone else?"

She blushed deeper. "I only fancy one young man with a kind heart, a warm smile, black hair and green eyes. I know he doesn't fancy me that way, but just for once, maybe he can pretend to love me?"

Harry smiled encouragingly at her, finding the idea quite pleasant. He harbored certain feelings for this lovely young woman. She was smart and courageous and extremely loyal, besides being quite beautiful and attractive. He also felt closer to her due to her life story being similar to his: both had lost their parents to Voldemort and were raised by their aunts. He didn't love her the way he loved Hermione, not even the way he loved Ginny, but he still loved her. "I don't have to pretend. You are a very loveable person all by yourself," he said, starting to caress her face.

His hands roamed lower, making room for a kiss, and she responded willingly. 'Well done!' he heard a voice in his mind. He couldn't identify it as either Hermione or Ginny. Could it be both? It didn't matter at the moment.

Knowing she feared the experience, Harry tried to go slowly. After spending most of the last two hours in sexual intercourse with various girls, he didn't feel too much urgency and was able to give her all the attention she needed. He caressed Susan tenderly, making sure to give his attention to every part of her body. He then added some kisses, especially at spots he had noticed that his previous partners found enticing, adding a few licks and some nipple sucking as well. He licked his way down to the sensitive sentry at her opening. Susan started moaning loudly and he felt the wetness gathering at her opening. He then repositioned himself and pushed in while kissing her. Susan grimaced as she felt her hymen break, yet her legs pushed him in farther, until he was fully sheathed inside her.

"I always wondered how it would feel to have somebody else inside me. Now I feel as if this is what I was missing all along, as if this makes me whole," she told him.

Harry looked at her glowing face, her red hair spread like a hallo around it, and felt his heart going to her. They continued their mating as if they were in a world all their own. In a way – they were. A golden hallo covered them, vanishing with a colorful flash only after both reached their peak.

Harry was not surprised to see McGonagall standing near him again as he regained his connection with reality. He actually noticed how nice her body looked. She must have been extremely attractive in her youth, he thought. "Please follow me, Mrs. Potter," the professor said, helping Susan to her feet. Harry thought he heard some giggles, but that was probably only in his head, as nobody seemed to giggle nearby.

Looking around, Harry saw only people in owe, as if they were admiring his deed. 'I only shagged her, just like everybody is doing tonight. What's there to admire?' he wondered.

'She is the third you bonded with in less than two hours,' he felt Hermione in his head. 'That's quite out of the ordinary, you should know."

One of the Weasley twins helped him stand and led him to the table for another portion of stamina potion. "Take the virility potion as well," he suggested. "You seem to shag more girls than anybody else. You may need this."

"What do you mean by 'more girls'?"

Fred smiled. "After being with Ginny, you seemed to be insatiable. Each girl who asked you got a quick shag, and they seemed to have lined up for you. Even our chasers wanted a round with you, as well as most Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls."

"I did shag some. I can't even remember most of them. It's all kind of blurry to me."

"No wonder it's so. Your balls are probably working extra hard to supply all that sperm to be given so freely. It leaves very little for the mind to function on." Fred smirked now. "You'll be a legend among all Hogwarts girls after this night."

"If I survive it," Harry said gloomily. While the potions kept him going, and he did enjoy copulating with all these girls, at least physically, he could feel that his body was getting tired.

Fred urged him to also eat a bit from the various refreshments served there. Harry took his time eating and drinking, feeling that he really needed it. He wondered a bit what the golden haze was. Had he heard correctly that each girl taken away by McGonagall was addressed as Mrs. Potter or was it just his imagination? He was no longer sure.

Turning back to the hall, he noticed Luna standing aside and crying, yet trying to hide her tears. He noticed that she was still very slim but looked quite feminine. He also saw some blood trickling on her thigh.

"What is it, Luna? Can I help you feel better?" he asked as he approached her.

Luna turned to him, trying to wipe her tears. "Love me, please!" she looked pleadingly at him. Harry was surprised by her words. He could see she had been hurt, and not only physically.

He hugged her tightly, becoming quite aware of her feminine body. Luna didn't seem to mind the prominent erection her proximity was causing. She clung to him, hugging him back almost as tight as Hermione. "I was hiding in the girls' bathroom, along with some others. Umbridge came with some Slytherin boys and ordered us back to the ceremony. She only stopped me. 'You deserve some special treatment,' she said and then asked the boys to rape me one by one. I've been a virgin before tonight." Luna sobbed into his chest and he hugged her tighter, feeling his heart go to her.

"Why did you even come here if you didn't want to shag? You didn't have to."

"I couldn't go back into the dorm after dinner. I just wandered around and found myself here. I thought it could be nice to watch. I didn't expect to take part in this."

Harry moved a step back, holding her shoulders so he could look into her eyes. "What do you expect from me, then?"

"Make love to me. Show me it can be nice and tender. Make me feel I really want it, so I can forget how they've taken me forcefully."

Harry seethed inside. Raping a defenseless girl was one of the worst crimes in his view. He swore to find the culprits and punish them, but now he had to deal with Luna first. He needed to give her his best to offset the terrible experiences she previously had. Still hugging her, he moved to a vacant spot, a bit farther from the main activity. He started caressing her tenderly and kissing her cheeks, her brow, her earlobes, her chin and her neck. Luna reacted well. She stopped sobbing and started responding to his ministrations, kissing him back, caressing his body and pinching his nipples, surprising Harry and making him hornier.

It soon turned into much more. In the back of his mind, Harry heard, 'Love her as she deserves,' but he paid no attention to that. He concentrated on the hurt girl in his arms, trying to make her feel loved in every sense of the word. He was so concentrated on Luna that he failed to notice another halo, a silvery one, forming around them, nor did he notice the bright flash that occurred as he brought Luna to her peak, reaching his own as well.

This time he was brought out of his stupor by the toad woman. "What are you doing to make the shining haze and the flash when you should only concentrate on impregnating your partners?" she asked irritatingly.

"Sorry, I was just shagging her, as requested. It didn't happen with most girls I shagged, so I really can't know what caused it," Harry replied, trying not to unnerve the toad again.

"I think I can help," he heard the voice of his head of house. "You see, Harry has several soul mates, so it seems, and whenever he completes the bond, it manifests itself with the haze and the flash." She turned to Luna. "Now, Mrs. Potter, please follow me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

Some replies to reviews for ch. 2:

The (female?) **guest** who noted this is a male fantasy – you are right. I am a male and one fantasy I've not been able to fulfill yet is being surrounded by naked females. Still, leaving cultural preconceptions aside, I know for sure that many females are just as eager for sex as men, especially teens. They may fear it but they also fantasize about it. (Admittedly – very different fantasies. Nobody would dream of being gang-raped, I'm sure.)

Besides, at least the main activity during the celebration is with consent of both sides, so many fears would disappear, making room for more assertiveness.

To others – you may find some of the members of this harem in this chapter, but this is certainly NOT a harmony pairing only. More will be revealed in coming chapters.

As for pairing other students with Umbridge – even if that might happen during the celebration, this story is about Harry and the ones he bonds with, not about Umbridge.

For those who don't like Ginny – I have other stories for you to read, although I don't usually bash her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Replies to Reviews on ch.3_

_Luna was not raped as part of the celebration. Because Umbitch saw The Quibbler as a threat, raping Luna under her personal supervision was an appropriate punishment in her mind. That had nothing to do with the other participants or with consent._

_I think Luna needs a corrective experience and she doesn't ask for sex, as you could notice. She asks for love and then is willingly goes on with the rest. As indicated in later chapters, she didn't suffer physically during the rape, but it was a degrading and humiliating experience, and Harry's love could correct it, regardless of sex._

_I feel sorry for those who refuse to continue reading any story if a certain character joins the cast. While I'm normally a Harmony shipper, I do write (and certainly read) all kinds of pairings, although I refrain from slash. Ginny is not the right mate for Harry as his only wife, but she can be part of a harem._

_As for Minerva – read this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Harry seemed a bit dazed now. Somebody helped him to the potions table and gave him the stamina and the virility potions. He gulped both obediently before noticing who his companion was. "Parkinson! What made you help me?"

She smiled mischievously, wiggling her tits a bit. "Well, seeing you satisfying so many girls, I thought I should also give it a try."

"Why, wasn't Malfoy satisfactory?"

"Malfoy?" Harry could hear her disgust even with that single word. "He could barely finish the first time and left before the second round. Besides, he's more interested in boys, and I'm not one."

Harry looked appreciatively at her curvy body. "You're certainly not a boy, I admit. You seem to be an attractive young woman."

"Thank you, Potter. Now, are you going to show me how attractive you find me or are you planning to just talk?"

The potions had already taken their effect and he felt ready and willing to do what Pansy clearly expected. This time, he chose a central position, where everybody could see that he was shagging Pansy. He felt a kind of satisfaction that Slyterin's most obnoxious girl found him more interesting than she found her own house mates. It went very well afterward. He had already gained some experience and Pansy didn't need much foreplay to be more than ready for him. He plunged in, making her gasp as he filled her to the brim. As he started moving, she began moaning loudly, her moans turning gradually into a scream. Her body began to convulse rhythmically around him, as she started screaming profanities. Harry pumped a few more times into her, bringing them both to a peak, before collapsing at her side.

Pansy was still hugging him a few minutes later. "That was magnificent! I've never had such formidable sex with anyone. We must do this again sometime, under somewhat more normal circumstances."

"You'll have to ask my wives, though," he said.

"Wives? When have you got married?"

"According to Professor McGonagall, each time there was a halo around me and my mate, it was a bond which made us married." He could feel Hermione approving his words.

"There was no halo around us, I think," she said sadly.

"Nope. But I believe you may eventually find someone better suited for you."

"That will be difficult..." she said pensively.

They disentangled reluctantly. Harry wasn't sure if Pansy would become an ally, but he was glad she had lost most of her animosity. Had it been the only outcome of the celebration, it would still be worthwhile.

Other girls approached him as soon as he was left alone. With some help from the potions, he had no problem satisfying them, although he felt nothing for them, except for some physical attraction, probably caused by the lust potion.

It was past one in the morning. Many of the boys had already left the hall and quite a few girls. They were too exhausted for the potions to have much effect on them and even Umbridge couldn't force that. Harry was taking another portion of the stamina potion when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Turning around he saw a beautiful dark-haired girl with very shapely body. It took him a moment to recognize her, though. "Greengrass? What can I do for you?"

She didn't seem so haughty without her robes. She actually looked a bit timid, not at all the infamous Ice Queen. "There's only one thing we are supposed to do here. Don't you want to do it with me?"

"That's an offer I just can't refuse," he said reassuringly, "especially when it comes from such an attractive lady."

Her smile showed some relief. Harry thought it made her look even prettier. She still hesitated, though. "You should know that I have no experience in that. It's going to be my first time."

This confused Harry. "How could you stay a virgin here? Weren't you supposed to lose it more than three hours ago?"

She smiled nervously again. "I didn't let anybody touch me. Those who cooperated I let finish between my thighs, looking as if they were doing the real thing. I deterred the others with a spell that made their erection disappear for an hour or more. I can do it wandlessly."

"Why do you want me, then? You could just stay as you are for the rest of the night and only shag when you chose to."

She sighed. "That... Umbridge threatened to expel any girl who stays virgin after the celebration. Besides, I think I've found who I want to shag."

Harry didn't want to dwell on her words. Slytherins could talk in quite confusing ways, he knew. He decided to act, instead. Taking her hand in his, he led her to an empty spot on the padded floor. He then kissed her lightly. She shuddered momentarily, and then kissed him back quite passionately. It soon became hotter. Harry let his hands roam and Daphne wouldn't be left behind. They studied each other's body with utmost details. Daphne was soon ready for him, but Harry took his time teasing, caressing, kissing and licking all her feminine assets until she started writhing, moaning loudly. He teased her a bit more, bringing her to a peak before starting to penetrate her shrine. Daphne didn't seem to notice when he passed through her barrier. She gasped as she felt him move deeper into her and moved her hips to meet him halfway, taking as much of him as could fit inside her. As their movements got wilder, a shining haze seemed to shroud them, hiding them from the world. It then burst into a multicolor flash and vanished, exposing two sated and tired teens.

McGonagall hurried to the couple, arriving just as they were starting to notice their environment. "Mrs. Potter, please follow me," she said sternly.

Daphne wanted to protest, but a voice in her head told her, 'Go with her. You'll understand it soon.'

As Daphne left the hall, following the professor, Harry heard Hermione's voice in his head. 'Well done! Taming the Ice Queen is no minor feat, and now she's yours forever.'

He wondered why she liked the idea. If he understood it correctly, she was now his wife. Wasn't she supposed to be jealous of other women having sex with him?

Another girl was approaching him, a vial of stamina potion in her hand. "I thought you may appreciate this before giving me my share," Romilda Vane said.

She looked nice enough for a quick shag, although he didn't feel like wanting any after so many. He still gulped the potion obediently and let Romilda lie down before quickly penetrating her and leaving some of his seed inside, not putting any effort to make her enjoy it. She didn't seem to mind.

\/\/\/\/\/

Umbridge was getting worried. She didn't mind the Potter brat bonding with that mudblood – that had no importance in her mind. Bonding with the Weasley blood-traitor was almost as insignificant. She didn't like the bonding with the Bones girl, but at least her aunt was a ministry employee and could be manipulated to not cause too much trouble.

That was not true of the Lovegood girl, though. While she was unimportant by herself, giving Potter free access to that newspaper her father was publishing was troublesome. She was unsure about the right way to eliminate that problem without causing new ones. And then he bonded with Greengrass.

That was most unexpected. Greengrass was a very respectable family with a long pureblood line and very good connections everywhere. Its traditional neutrality wasn't something she appreciated, but she could see the benefits it could give. Now, with their eldest bonded to Potter, they would not be able to maintain neutrality any longer. They would be forced to take stance in favor of Potter. That was very worrisome, but there was nothing she could do about it. She could only blame herself for giving Potter the opportunity to bond with all these females.

That made an idea pop into her mind. The Potter brat seemed to be quite a good shag, at least judging by the number of girls who wanted to shag him. Every bond was the result of a shag. What would happen if he shagged her? At worst, she would have a young and virile sex partner, something she couldn't remember ever having. At best, she would bond with him, making all the Potter treasures available to the Minister. And the Potter brat would not dare turn her down, of that she was sure.

She looked at the great hall, where Potter was just finishing shagging another girl, and a pureblood to boot. The girl looked blissfully dazed and Potter seemed to need some more of the potion. Her mind set, she started moving to intercept Potter at the table carrying the potions.

Minerva McGonagall was also watching her favorite lion cub, wishing she was a few decades younger. She then noticed the toad, as she called her in her mind, walking purposefully towards her cub. She couldn't allow this! Whatever that toad had in mind, she felt she needed to stop it before it endangered Harry. Without even thinking, she turned into her cat form and rushed forward, passing Umbridge on her way and coming to stand at Harry's side in her human form.

"Would you mind giving this old lady a reminder of her youth?" she asked, unsure if this was the right thing to do, yet unable to find a safer way to stop Umbridge.

Harry seemed quite surprised. He looked her over and then smiled. "I'll be honored," he said with a bow, suddenly reminding Minerva of his father.

She took his hand in hers and led him to an unused area, where the padded floor was still unstained. None of them paid attention to the fat toad who was huffing a few paces away.

Harry was unsure how to act. This was his most appreciated teacher, a woman old enough to be his grandmother. It didn't look right to have sex with her. And yet, she explicitly requested just that. Besides, she had a very nice body which didn't betray her age. He only needed to imagine her face much younger, as she had taught him to imagine for Transfiguration, and then...

His body reacted to the shapely body in front of him and Harry forgot the wizened old face above it. He just acted on instincts, caressing the female body, kissing and licking until he felt her becoming moist and ready, as he also heard her start moaning softly. "I want you inside," she urged him. A moment later he plunged in. It wasn't the same as he had felt with Hermione, an eternity ago, or with the other girls. It was very different and yet quite similar. The moist velvety embrace engulfed him, making him unable to stop. He started pumping in and out while his fingers were still caressing the sensitive spot nearby.

Minerva had not experienced such intimacy for more than forty years, since her husband was killed in the war against Grindelwald. She missed it badly at first, but as the years passed and she found nobody to fancy, her need also diminished, until only a dim ache remained. But now her need returned in full force. She took part in the action, caressing and kissing just the same, directing her partner to where she needed to feel him, enjoying being filled by his organ, enjoying feeling finally **ALIVE**.

After almost four hours of intense activity, it took Harry much longer to reach his peak. He continued pumping, trying to give his beloved teacher the best experience he could. Minerva had already had two orgasms before he felt his peak approaching. Using his fingers as well, he tried to bring her to another peak, which she reached just as he was spurting his last seed into her.

Harry rested on the shapely body under him, his head cradled between two breasts. He felt comfortable. He felt loved in a way he had never experienced. He also heard some giggling in his mind and paid it no attention.

Yet every good thing reaches its end. "What was that flash, a few minutes ago?" the toad asked.

"A flash?" Harry asked.

"Yes. There was no glowing mist, but there was a bright flash just before you collapsed."

"I don't know," he said, resting his head back on its comfortable perch.

"I think such a flash usually signifies marriage," Minerva said, sounding quite lethargic, "but it probably means something else in this case."

Umbridge still seemed to be determined to get her hands on Potter, but just then the clock struck two, the lights in the great hall dimmed and the music stopped. "I think it is time to let the students return to the dormitories," Minerva said, her tone making it clear that this was more than merely a personal opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Minerva escorted Harry from the Great Hall to her office, where his other wives were waiting, each holding an envelope. Most girls were already dozing a bit, but they all seemed to wake up as Harry came in. Hermione stood up and kissed him fully on the lips. "You've been wonderful, my dear husband," she told him, making Harry blush. She then grabbed his hand and led him to sit down, positioning herself on his lap.

Minerva sat at her table, not bothering to button her robes which opened, revealing a bit of her breasts and a flat tummy. Everybody present had already seen it all before. "I think we all need to understand what has happened tonight and then make sure it turns all for the best," she said.

"Can anybody explain in simple terms what happened and why we're all here?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't we start with the letters? Care to read yours loudly? I believe they are all the same, differing only by the name and the time."

Ginny obliged.

"_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_Let us be the first to congratulate you for your bonding with Lord Harry James Potter today, the 21__st__ of March 19__9__6, at 22:35. Your soul bond is recognized as equivalent to marriage. This also emancipates you, giving you all the rights and duties of an adult._

_We wish you long and fertile marriage,_

_The registrar of marriages and bonds._"

"Mine reads the same," Susan said. The others nodded

Minerva scanned her table. There were seven envelopes there. She frowned at the number. Checking through them she found six addressed to Harry and one to Minerva Potter-McGonagall. She opened it reluctantly and scanned it once before reading it to the others.

"_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_Let us be the first to congratulate you for your bonding in marriage with Lord Harry James Potter today, the 22__nd__ of March 19__9__6, at 01:56._

_We wish you long and fertile marriage,_

_The registrar of marriages and bonds__."_

Minerva blushed. "That was really unexpected."

Harry opened his letters. "They are all practically the same, congratulating me for bonding with every one of you."

Minerva sat back and sighed. "Well, this makes things a bit simpler. We are all married to Lord Harry James Potter, with Lady Hermione Potter being the main wife and the rest of us need to see what title, if any, we'd like to get."

"I'm married to all of you?!" Harry sounded on the verge of panic.

Minerva smiled at him. "So it seems, our dear husband. We are now entitled to a family lodging at Hogwarts, but I believe we may just use my apartment for tonight. Please come with me."

Harry had no time to panic, as Hermione and Susan grabbed his hands and almost squeezed him between them while they followed Minerva. 'You will find it quite nice, I'm sure,' he heard Hermione in his mind. 'And after you recuperate from this celebration, you may still enjoy having so many women ready for you whenever you want.'

This helped a bit. He was also feeling extremely tired, as the stamina potion was running out. By the time he was shown to a bed, he just let his robes fall, climbed in and fell promptly asleep. Hermione and Ginny cuddled to him on both sides. Minerva enlarged the bed to let the other girls join and finally moved to the bed as well, wondering why she felt so natural with all these young women and her man. She then smiled internally. For too many years there was nobody she could call 'her man.' Now there was one, and although young, she was sure he was more man than most.

/\/\/\/\

Harry woke up groggily. He vaguely remembered the last night. The only thing he clearly remembered was that Hermione was now Lady Potter. He smiled at the thought.

'Anything funny?' he felt Hermione in his mind.

'Just happy to be with you,' he thought back.

'Aren't you happy to be with me as well?' This was probably Daphne. He had never had a chance to talk much with her, so he wasn't sure, but he actually liked to be with every one of his... wives?!

Harry opened his eyes, feeling his panic rise. What he saw was almost every teenager boy's dream. Hermione was lying on her side, looking at him with a kind smile and wearing nothing at all. On his other side he saw Daphne in the same attire. Sitting at the side of the bed were Ginny and Luna, both naked as well, while Susan was sitting on the other side. Despite his activity during the celebration, his body reacted quite nicely to the view, making all girls smile. He still lacked one person. "Where is Professor Mc... Potter?" he asked.

"She has her regular duties to attend to. She has to give some lessons to the seventh year, she has a staff meeting to attend and she also wants to get us a large family apartment, as this place is not big enough for our family. She only asked that we don't miss lunch, as our bodies are still changing and need food, and to make sure you eat enough, as you've spent a lot of energy last night." Hermione's tone turned a little amused at the last sentence.

"What time is it?" He was sure he could easily sleep some more, or maybe spend some time in bed with his wives and not quite sleep, but he did want to have some control of his life.

"Ten minutes past noon," Luna said, pointing at a clock on the night stand.

"Why are you all naked?" As much as he liked seeing them this way, it certainly wasn't a common behavior.

"Don't you like seeing us naked?" It was Daphne who asked teasingly, wiggling her breasts a bit. She then turned somewhat more serious. "We were all naked under the outer robes and we were too tired to bother with nightgowns before going to sleep. None of us felt a need for clothes since, as it is warm and cozy in here. I think the house elves brought our clothes to the adjacent room, though."

As much as he liked to stay in bed and enjoy the view, Harry knew that he really needed to move. The girls suggested an invigorating shower first, just as they had done about an hour earlier. Luna volunteered to help him. "I may also take care of that not-so-little problem, as it wouldn't do to leave it that way for lunch," she added innocently.

Harry liked the idea. Hermione also seemed to agree. 'Just make sure to be very kind and loving to her,' she reminded him silently.

By the time he rejoined his other wives, they were all fully dresses, just as he was. Minerva was already there as well. "I've found an appropriate lodging for us. The house elves are preparing it right now and we shall be able to move there by dinner time. You are also excused from today's classes, if you have any, as you need to get accustomed to your new positions. I suggest we all return here after lunch to discuss our next steps."

They all accepted the suggestions. Despite the teasing and the fun, this was clearly going to be a major change in their lives, one that would need more than a few days of adjustment. "I'm going to sit at the head table, as usual, not to attract undue attention, yet I think you should all sit together at whichever table you choose. I believe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw will prove more accepting than the others," Minerva added.

As the Ravens had not been too friendly to Luna, Harry chose the Hufflepuff table and Susan led them there. Her friend Hannah was the first to congratulate them, before dragging Susan to sit at her side. "So, what title are you going to have?"

"I don't know. I didn't plan to get married as I wanted to continue the Bones family. Now I don't know."

"You may choose to be Lady Bones, when the time comes," Daphne told her. Seeing the question in Susan's eyes, Daphne continued, "Hermione is clearly Lady Potter – the main wife. All other wives may choose to continue their original lines, if Harry agrees. I'd like to continue the Greengrass line just like you want to keep the Bones going."

Both looked at Harry, expecting to hear his opinion.

"I know nothing about this," he said apologetically. "I didn't even give a serious thought to getting married sometime in the future. It seemed so far and I still have a very serious obstacle to fight. I actually fear that by bonding with you I've put you all in danger. I suppose that Daphne is right, but we shall have to check it with some experts, I believe."

The meal was quite pleasant. Nobody questioned the presence of members of the other houses. They were all accepted as part of Susan's new family. Harry was sure that his house mates would have frowned at Daphne, at least.

Back in Minerva's apartment they settled to a family council. "I think you should all tell your parents about this," Minerva told the girls.

Hermione paled. "I can't. They don't know about the Equinox Celebration. They don't understand magical bonds. I can't just send them an owl, telling them, 'Hi, I'm married.' That can only cause problems."

Minerva looked at the others.

"My parents know about equinox celebrations. They will be surprised and even annoyed about having it at Hogwarts, but they will fully support me and my husband," Daphne said.

"Auntie knows I like Harry. She'll be glad for me, I think, especially if she finds that I can still continue the Bones line."

"Mom will first send me a howler for taking part in the equinox celebration, and then congratulate me for getting the man I've always liked," Ginny said.

"Dad will probably say that if I like it then he likes it as well," Luna commented.

Minerva thought for a moment. "Well, we need to visit your parents, Hermione. Telling them in person seems to be the best way. The rest of you should owl your parents and emphasize the way this equinox celebration was forced on you by the representative of the Ministry. I suggest you tell them about the lust and fertility potions as well. This should make them act to change the way the ministry treats Hogwarts and the way Harry is treated, which currently is our main concern."

She now looked at Harry. "What do you know about your ancestry?"

"Practically nothing. My relatives barely even told me that my parents were magical and all I've heard since were a few stories, but no real information."

Minerva looked sad. "Maybe I should have taught you about your ancestry, but I thought the Headmaster would do it better, only now I see that he did nothing. I'm going to correct this as soon as I can, yet you first need to visit Gringotts and claim control of your belongings and your titles. Are you rested enough to go there now?"

Harry nodded. He had slept for almost nine hours, which was about an hour more than usual. He had also eaten well, more than enough to account for the missed breakfast. He saw no cause for concern.

"Fine, then. Once the girls finish writing the letters we shall all dress formally and floo to Gringotts. We shall send the letters from Diagon Alley, as they may be intercepted if sent from here." She left them for a moment to fetch some parchments and quills from her office.

Harry tried to silently communicate with Hermione. 'Are you sure this is all necessary?'

He was probably not yet in full control of this new communication ability, as he received several answers. 'She has your interest first in her mind and she has more experience than any of us. I think we should do as she suggests,' Hermione told him.

'This is the bare minimum. We would have done more had we woken up earlier,' Daphne told him sternly.

'I think my aunt would have done the same,' Susan responded.

Luna answered differently. 'We should go to Gringotts to disable your enemy and then visit your godfather.' Harry wondered what she really knew about Sirius.

Ginny just said, 'I don't know, but I believe we should trust her.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Half an hour later, they were all sitting in a large office at Gringotts, where a richly clothed goblin seemed eager to proceed, checking a large parchment. "According to your inheritance test, you are a Potter, of course, which also means that you are the heir of Gryffindor and Peverell, both merged long ago into the Potter line. There are other titles you may claim, though. From your mother you have inherited the Ravenclaw line, which was previously believed to be extinct. You can also claim the Slytherin title, gained by conquest, when you defeated the dark lord while still a toddler."

Despite trying to be brief, it still took them more than an hour to go over all Potter assets, and then Harry visited his vaults, accompanied only by Hermione. He took his Lord ring, as advised, and gave Hermione her Lady Potter ring. He also took the Lady Gryffindor ring to give to Ginny.

Once they finished their business at Gringotts, Minerva asked Hermione for the fastest way to reach her parents.

"I think we should take the Knight Bus, unless you can apparate us all."

Minerva shook her head. "I could take one or two with me, but six are just too many. Yet we shouldn't make your parents' address known either. We should just go somewhere else, close enough to walk there."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I think we should transform our robes to something more appropriate in muggle environment," she added. "I think we should even buy some muggle clothing for the occasion. My parents are still at work and will not be home for another hour at least."

"I'm not sure I can do the transfiguration as I'm not sure what they should look like," Minerva said.

Hermione didn't mind. "I'll do it."

She first waved her wand at her own clothes, turning them into a nice outfit of the kind her muggle age-mates were wearing. She then repeated this for Harry and for each of the girls, giving each an appropriate set of garb, each different and suiting the wearer's personality. Minerva only looked at her work, noticing how Hermione paid attention even to the smallest details.

Finally, Hermione turned to Minerva. She looked pensively at her clothing before waving her wand again. Minerva found herself wearing clothes more modern than anything she'd ever worn, yet they fit her very nicely and even made her look a bit younger.

Minerva smiled at Hermione. "I think this is some excellent transfiguration work. It would have normally gained you at least ten points, but I don't think it's right to grant them here and now, especially since we've become family."

Hermione led them to one of the large department stores of London, directly into the women clothing department. She let the other girls roam around a bit while she took Harry to the men's department. Twenty minutes later they rejoined the girls, with Harry wearing some new, well fitting clothes of high quality. Hermione used the time to also call her parents and inform them of the expected visit.

The girls seemed to enjoy the shopping spree. Minerva looked a bit lost, though. Harry couldn't help her much, but he spotted one of the shop attendants. "Can you help my aunt find something suitable?" he asked her.

They left the store half an hour later, all wearing new clothes. Hermione had collected their old clothes and shrunk them discreetly while visiting the loo. They went into a side road, relatively clear of pedestrians, where Harry waved his wand, shielded by the girls. A few seconds later, the Knight bus materialized in front of them.

It was only a short ride, luckily. They dismounted the bus at a small shopping center, not too close to Hermione's house. They then walked for a few minutes and arrived to the house. Hermione noticed two cars in the garage, signifying that both her parents were already home. She used her own key to open the door.

"Mom, Dad, I've brought you some guests," she called.

"We're in the kitchen, dear," a female voice called back.

Hermione introduced the others as they came to the kitchen. "You've already heard about Harry Potter and you may have seen him at the train station. He is my best friend and much more."

Harry shook hands with her father, yet her mother hugged him, just as her daughter was usually doing.

"These are Ginny, Luna, Daphne and Susan. Despite being at different houses we have become much closer lately."

The girls curtsied. This made Hermione's father chuckle.

"Last, but not least is the professor who is escorting us..."

"You can just call me Minervea," the professor said, sparing Hermione the surname problem.

"And these are my parents, David Granger and Lisa Barlow."

Harry was surprised just like the others, except for Minerva. "They're not married?" Ginny asked, expressing everybody's feelings.

"No, dears, we only live together since graduating the medical school. We believe this is much better than formal marriage and the children are just as legitimate."

Hermione didn't care for this subject, though. For her it was just the way things were and there was something she considered more important to discuss. "Have you got my letters about the equinox celebration?" she asked.

"We've got no letter from you for over a month. We were starting to fear something happened to you, like in second year," Lisa said.

"No, I'm quite alright as you can see, but I thought you should have known about that. Well, I didn't really believe they would not be intercepted."

"Madam Umbridge stopped any letter mentioning the equinox celebration from going out," Minerva confirmed her suspicion. "Let me tell you a bit about it..."

The parents were appalled by what they heard. "So, this woman wanted the students to rape each other. That's highly illegal, you know."

"Not according to our ministry, so it seems. She even added a fertility potion to the red wine used to toast at the beginning of the celebration, as I discovered later. Luckily, the other professors found ways to neutralize it. Trying to counteract the lust potion was futile, though. As everybody needed to stay naked, you can imagine what that does to a group of teenagers." She refrained from going into details about the various potions, being quite sure it could only confuse Hermione's parents.

Hermione took over. "Knowing what was expected of me, I asked Harry to be my first, so that it won't be a traumatic experience. I knew he would be kind and gentle with me, unlike most others."

David frowned, but could find no fault in her logic.

"Then, when we acted as planned, something unexpected happened."

Minerva took over. "They were suddenly engulfed in a golden halo that burst into bright flashes as they reached their peak. That is a sure sign of a soul bond."

Lisa asked, "What's a soul bond?" as expected.

"A soul bond is a magical bond between two people that is stronger than any other bond. It is recognized as equivalent to marriage, although it is much more meaningful. There's no known way to undo it."

"You mean to say that my little girl is now a married woman?" David asked, sounding quite enraged.

"Definitely yes! You should also know that her husband is one of the richest men in England, though, and he loves her deeply, as everybody has been aware of for at least the last two years."

Both Hermione and Harry blushed at that, making the others laugh.

"Well, I still don't know how to tackle this," Lisa said. "Are you happy with this, dear?"

"Yes, Mom. We're both very happy. None of us expected to get married so young, but we are now content with it."

"So, these are your friends?" David asked.

"They're more then friends. You see, once the professor recognized the bond, she took me out of the celebration, but Harry had to stay. Each of these girls had formed a similar bond with Harry. They are all his wives as well."

That didn't sit well with David. "More than one wife is illegal, isn't it?"

"That's different in the magical world. While most only have one spouse, some may need more than one, or be forced by magic to have more, like in Harry's case," Minerva explained.

"It still looks wrong to me," David huffed.

"Please, Dad, it's not like Harry chose to wed any of us. I know he hadn't even thought of marriage. He certainly didn't plan on marrying a teacher!"

"A teacher?" David gasped.

"I'm sorry, I should have said it earlier, but I'm also married to Lord Potter since the equinox celebration," Minerva stated.

David seemed quite confused now. "I believe this needs some explanation," he said.

Minerva looked a bit uncomfortable. "You see, the staff was also present during the celebration and was supposed to take part in it. After escorting Daphne out, I saw Madam Umbridge walking purposefully towards Harry. I didn't know what she had in mind but I was sure that Harry wouldn't like it, so I reached him first and asked if he minded reminding me of my long forgotten youth."

"And that ended in another soul bond?"

"Not exactly. It only ended with a flash that normally signifies a wedding bond. It was later confirmed by a letter from the ministry, just like the others bonds."

David sighed as if defeated. He turned to Hermione. "Are you really sure you want to take part in this?"

"Dad, there is nothing one can do even if I didn't like it, but I really love Harry and I want to share my life with him. I don't mind to share with a few more wives either, as long as I have Harry."

The others nodded, as if agreeing with Hermione.

David turned to Harry now. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm not yet sure about it. Last night was fabulous. In a way, it was like a dream, although a bit like a nightmare as well. I really didn't want anybody but Hermione, and even that only because she wanted me. I had no experience before, so I didn't even know if I could be good enough for her, let alone several more. Then, after bonding with Hemione, I was forced to stay. I didn't think of being with another girl, yet too many girls thought otherwise and I couldn't really refuse them. Not when the whole celebration was intended for copulating. They were all nice, even some who had usually been quite nasty. It so happened that I also bonded with a few of them. I still don't feel like I really understand all the implications."

"How many girls have you... been with?"

Harry looked confused. Hermione answered in his stead. "Harry shagged forty three girls, but only bonded with five, including me."

"And one old woman," Minerva added, as if to herself.

"Wow, man! How could you do it?" There was some admiration in David's voice.

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't even sure about doing it once, but the potions helped, I think, and each girl did her best to entice me."

There was some silence as everybody tried to understand what had happened. Lisa was the first to talk, addressing Hermione. "How do you know how many? You were taken somewhere else, weren't you?"

"Yes mom, I was in Minerva's office, but the bond lets me see through Harry's eyes, just as it lets him see through mine, if we choose to. Our minds are open books for each other now."

"I hope mine is not too confusing," Luna talked for the first time.

Harry smiled at her. "It's not too bad. It's like looking at a magnificent kaleidoscope, and I can stop if I get dizzy."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I wouldn't like to cause you a headache."

They spent some time discussing the situation. Hermione's parents found the concept of soul bonds quite difficult to grasp, and the multiple marriage was even harder. What mattered most to them was Hermione's happiness, and she seemed to be quite ecstatic at being bonded with Harry. The boy didn't seem to know what to feel. He was mostly confused, yet it was clear to them that he loved their daughter dearly. They reluctantly came to terms with the change, hoping it would prove beneficial to their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Potters stayed for dinner, arriving back to Hogwarts less than an hour before curfew. "Why don't you go and visit your common rooms to stay in touch with your friends," Minerva suggested. "They may be quite interested to understand what happened to you last night."

"Nobody minds about me one way or another," Luna said. Even her dreamy tone couldn't hide the hurt she felt.

"I don't think my house-mates would welcome me now, that I'm Potter's wife," Daphne stated. "Malfoy may even try to attack me, although he's no match for me."

Minerva frowned at these two statements. She made it her task to find out about how Luna had been treated by her house mates and also to make sure that Slytherin house would accept Daphne despite her bond.

"We've been with my house mates at lunch," Susan stated. "I'd rather get to know Harry's house mates better."

Harry, who was also concerned for Luna, accepted the idea. "Let's visit Gryffindor common room. I want to invite my friends to visit at our apartment as well."

Daphne frowned. "Would they accept me?"

"They'd better!" both Harry and Hermione stated. Ginny only looked pensive, yet Harry could feel that she was worried about Ron's reaction.

'Hermione will put him in line, or we may let the twins handle him,' he let her know.

Ginny gasped and then smiled. 'Yes, let the twins handle him if he misbehaves,' she responded.

Minerva was unsure about her presence at the meeting. Despite having become Harry's eldest wife, she was still head-of-house and a professor. She wasn't sure how her presence might affect others.

Harry sensed her concern even without a soul bond. He hugged her lightly. "You may put a 'notice-me-not' charm on yourself and only make yourself noticeable if needed."

Minerva smiled thankfully. Since her bonding in marriage, she had started to feel much closer to Harry and she didn't like to be left behind, despite her age.

Harry let Hermione and Ginny enter the common room first, followed by Luna and Susan while he and Daphne came last. Minerva slipped in unnoticed along with Luna.

Hermione and Ginny were received with warm congratulations by all, except for Ron, who didn't seem to make his mind about this. Luna and Susan were also congratulated, although not as warmly. When Daphne was spotted next to Harry, there was suddenly silence for a moment.

It was broken by Ron blurting loudly, "What is that snake doing here?" He was immediately silenced by George cuffing him while Fred went forward, bowed deeply in front of Daphne and then said, "Welcome to our humble abode, Lady Daphne. As Lord Potter's wife you are always welcome. Besides, who would not want such a beautiful visitor except for my idiot brother?"

This seemed to break the ice. Daphne started laughing and others joined her. Fred led Harry and his younger wives to the large couch in the middle of the room. Others gathered around, all trying to get a piece of the gossip. Harry, Hermione and Ginny had to tell the story for the benefit of those who either hadn't witnessed the bonding or had been too preoccupied to really understand it. None went into details, though.

Neville was first to greet them formally. "In the name of house Longbottom, I greet you, Lord Potter for marrying these magnificent young women. I'm sure each of them will make you happy in her own way. Ladies, let me congratulate you for bonding with Harry. He may be a handful at times, but you won't have a dull moment at his side, I'm sure."

Hermione answered for them all. "Thank you, scion Longbottom. I do hope for a few dull moments once in a while, although that seems to be almost impossible with all these women."

They all chuckled.

"So, Harry, I believe you're out of the circulation, at least for a while," Lavender teased him.

"Well, I have enough wives to keep me busy, don't you think?"

"Still, if you get bored, I'll be happy to give you some distraction," she winked at him.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" he asked. Lavender had been almost as busy as him during the celebration, shagging more than half the boys present. Whenever he stopped for a drink or some potion, he saw her enjoying one boy or another. She didn't even seem to need the stamina potion for that.

"I had quite a lot," she admitted, "yet none gave me as much satisfaction as you did."

Hermione intervened. "Sorry, he's taken. Find your own mate."

Lavender laughed. "Good for you. After last night, I'm sure he'll have no problem satisfying you, despite having a few more wives to handle. He was formidable!"

"Yes, I've noticed." Hermione didn't seem too eager to talk about that.

This brought the attention of some boys. "What did you do to make them like you so much? It's not your size, I'm sure. Both Dean and Neville are much bigger," Seamus said.

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know. I didn't have any experience before last night, so..." He left the sentence hanging.

"Why don't you show us what you did? We were all a bit too busy to notice at the time."

Harry didn't know what to say. The request, while unusual, was kind of informational. It could even be educational, if there was really something he was doing differently, yet doing that in public...

"It isn't as if we've not seen you all naked or as if we didn't all shag last night. I think I shagged all Gryffindor girls at the celebration, except for your wives, and quite a few from other houses," Seamus insisted.

"I don't mind if you show it with me," Luna said, sounding as dreamy as usual.

"Sure, why not? Maybe some of the guys will learn to satisfy a girl like you did," Lavender added.

Harry looked around. The prefects seemed to be herding all first to third year students into the dorms. Some fourth years also seemed to be leaving. The rest had already seen everything. Did he mind showing them again?

'Go for it!' he sensed Hermione. 'I just regret not having suggested it before Luna.'

'If it wasn't for my brothers I'd take Luna's place in a heartbeat,' he heard Ginny in his mind.

'I wish I was brave enough to act like Luna,' Susan told him silently.

"Fine," he said, noticing that Minerva was frowning deeply, yet refraining from letting herself be noticed by others.

Harry stood up and helped Luna up as well. Hermione cast the contraceptive spell on her before letting her do anything else. She didn't seem to trust the temporary sterilization potion Harry had taken the previous night. Luna smiled at him and Harry felt both her love and her lust shining through that smile. He hugged her tenderly and started kissing her, showing her his own love. He was actually surprised to feel so much love for the girl he had barely known a day earlier. 'It's the bond,' a voice in his head explained. He was too concentrated on Luna to notice whose voice that was.

The kissing got heated soon. Hands started roaming, removing the clothing that kept them apart. When he lowered Luna to the carpeted floor, he noticed it was well padded, as if somebody had cast a cushioning charm, yet he didn't know who. Luna was urging him to fill her void and by then he was more than eager to comply. He still managed to notice many more couples becoming occupied in the same manner. Almost everybody present, excluding his wives, was affected by the display of love and passion even more than the lust potion had affected them the previous night. Harry didn't pay much attention to that. His attention was drawn to the magnificent young woman that was so eager to unite with him and he was trying to show her how much he cared for her; how much he had come to love her.

By the time his breathing calmed down enough to notice his surrounding again, most couples were already way past that stage. The boys were looking at Harry with some admiration, while the girls seemed to envy Luna and his other wives. Harry was still unable to see why.

Ron spoke for the others. "Well, mate, you seem to sense your partner better than anybody else and give her exactly what she wants. It must be easier with the bond, yet you've been just as good to those who didn't form a bond, so I've heard."

Ron was hugging a smiling Parvati, who was still showing some whitish drops sliding down her thighs. "You still have to learn," she whispered in his ear, loud enough for everybody to hear, "and I'm quite willing to teach you." Everybody chuckled at that.

Harry collected his and Luna's clothes and they both got dressed. "We'd rather reach our apartment before curfew. All my friends are invited to visit us there."

It was only after they reached their new apartment when Minerva asked, "Did you sense her needs by your bond, or did you just act as you thought you should, Harry?"

"Had I opened myself to the bond with Luna I might have been severely distracted. Her mind works very differently from others. I just let myself notice the way she acted and reacted and I adjusted my actions accordingly. It was quite natural, I think."

Minerva only nodded pensively. She was starting to appreciate her young husband in a very different way.

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry didn't forget the way Luna had looked at the Equinox. He remembered how frightened and hurt she had been and how he had promised himself to punish those who raped her, although he didn't promise anything to Luna. He hesitated to bring the subject up, though, not wanting to revive her painful memories, yet he didn't want to delay it. Now, back in their apartment, he wondered how to act.

"You may ask me, Harry. I don't mind," Luna told him after she noticed him contemplating the issue.

"You already know what I need to ask you, don't you?"

Luna smiled enigmatically. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. I could suggest you check my memories, but that may not work too well. Just ask, please."

Harry wasn't sure how to ask in a way that would not make it painful. Unable to find a way, he just blurted, "Who were the boys who raped you at the Equinox?"

Luna didn't seem to mind. "They didn't really rape me, although Umbridge urged them to. I think they even tried to be as tender as they could, but it was their first experience as well."

Harry was confused. "How could it be their first? They had been at the celebration for a while, hadn't they?"

"I don't really know. I was the first, for one of them, at least. He seemed to be at loss about what he was supposed to do with me. Umbridge had to tell him step by step."

Who could be that stupid? Only two names came into his mind. "Were these Crabble and Goyle?"

Luna nodded. "Crabble really tried, but he was too big for me, and I was rigid with fear. Umbridge hovering over us didn't help either. Once he settled in, she took a few steps back and then he apologized. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I didn't want to hurt you, but I've never been with a virgin. I've never been with any girl before.' He seemed more frightened than I was."

"So, you forgave him?"

"There was no point in making him feel bad for something he didn't really want to do. He isn't that bad, really, when not under the influence of others. Once he finished, which was quite quickly, Umbridge shoved him away and pushed Goyle over me. 'Shag her hard!' she told him. I was already hurting from being opened and wet from Crabble's discharge, so he just slipped in quickly, moved a few times and finished in less than a minute. He didn't hurt me and I barely even felt him, as he's much smaller there than most other boys."

"Don't you want to punish him?"

"He's got punishment enough. All Slytherin girls are making fun of him and girls from other houses too."

"But they still raped you," Harry insisted.

"No, Umbridge raped me, just as she did to the whole school. She's the one we need punish."

/\/\/\/\/\

Their new apartment had a separate bedroom for each wife along with a master bedroom for Harry, yet none of the girls seemed to wish to sleep alone. Hermione waved her wand at the master bed, enlarging it enough to hold them all comfortably. They all stripped, used the bathroom and assembled in bed. Harry did the same. After the previous night, he didn't find it unusual to sleep nude. He actually enjoyed feeling all his naked wives pressing their bodies onto his. Luna only kissed him and moved to the edge of the bed. The others weren't so willing to leave his side, yet he only kept Hermione close to him and finally found Minerva pressed at his other side.

He didn't need a soul bond to know that Minerva also wanted a replay of what she had experienced so unexpectedly the previous night. He felt Hermione agree and he turned to Minerva, caressing her body and enjoying her ripeness. She even looked younger in the dim light, making it less awkward than he thought.

Minerva responded with more passion than she thought she ever felt. Their caresses became more intimate and more lustful until it was clear to both of them that uniting physically was a necessity. Minerva had never felt so ready for her mate and so willing. She enjoyed the feeling she had not experienced for many years until the previous night, the feeling of being loved in the full sense of the word. It was more than physical, so she felt. It was also different from the previous time. It was intense and tender and just... wonderful. She reached her climax and felt Harry reach it inside her a few seconds later. She soon fell asleep, feeling fully sated.

Harry, though, had at least another wife to sate before he could sleep. Hermione was already enticed by the scene she had just witnessed. She didn't need much to be fully ready for Harry and he didn't need much to regain his readiness. She wasn't sure if it was due to his young age or the bond and she didn't really care. She just pushed him in with her legs and resumed the age old love ritual.

When they both collapsed after a fabulous peak, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Daphne, who was still awake, pulled the cover over them and snuggled as close as she could, falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke up leisurely, remembering it was Sunday. 'No classes today,' he thought.

'But we have a lot of homework to catch up with. You wouldn't like to disappoint Professor Potter, would you?' Hermione's voice played in his mind.

He groaned and opened his eyes, forgetting homework immediately, as his eyes found Daphne looking at him, wearing only her smile. "I think, my dear husband, that you are forgetting your husbandly duties to me," she teased.

"And what might they be?" he wondered, despite having quite a good idea about her intentions.

"Well, you should give me my share of love making at least every other day, and preferably – each day."

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't dream of neglecting my duties to you."

"You're talking too much!" she said, straddling him. There was no need for talking. She brushed his crotch with hers a few times, until she was sure he was ready enough and then shoved him inside her. Harry let his hands roam her body, caressing and teasing as he liked, making sure to give her an enjoyable experience. With that help, Daphne was quick to reach her peak, dragging him to his peak as well. Harry embraced her and let her rest on his body, kissing her lightly. He knew he now loved this beautiful girl. He didn't know if that was the effect of the bond or if the bond only brought some well hidden feelings to the surface. He was just content to love her and be loved by her.

Yet he couldn't rest. Susan came into the room. "Are you up to being with me as well?" she asked shyly.

"He's up, alright," Daphne answered in his stead, leaving the bed for Susan.

It was twenty minutes later when they left the bedroom. Hermione was looking at them with a tender smile. "Do you want to go to the great hall for breakfast or would you rather have the house elves bring us breakfast here?"

"We need to continue our life and make others accept the new situation," Harry said after a short thought. "Let's go to the great hall!"

This time, Harry led his family to the Gryffindor table. He saw Ron frown, seeing Daphne in the group, but a glare from Ginny put him in his place. Nobody else seemed to mind the beautiful Slytherin girl joining their table. Harry sat down with Hermione at his left and Luna at his right, followed by Daphne and Ginny, while Susan sat at Hermione's side.

They barely sat down when Neville approached, looking very formal. "Lord Potter, ladies, in the name of house Longbottom I congratulate you all for your bonding and wish you all happiness and good luck." Harry wondered why Neville wanted to repeat his official congratulations. Neville now turned less formal. "Harry, after your performance at the equinox, you've set us all guys a difficult standard to reach."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, scion Longbottom. As for the challenge, I didn't do anything special. I'm sure you can do just as well if you put your mind to it." 'Or another part of your body,' he sensed Ginny chuckling at his side.

Yet Neville had not finished. "I also want to renew the alliance of House Longbottom with House Potter, as it has been for many generations. I hereby declare that house Longbottom will support house Potter in any way possible."

Harry was touched to his core. "I hereby accept the renewal of the alliance and I also declare that house Potter will support house Longbottom to the best of its abilities whenever needed."

He extended his hand to Neville, who grabbed it and shook his hand. A brief flash surrounded their hands, making it a magical oath.

As Neville returned to his place, the post owls started arriving. Harry saw Pigwidgin coming down to Ginny. Seeing the white envelope, Ginny seemed to relax. She opened her letter eagerly and read it quickly, her smile widening. She then passed it to Harry. "There's something for you there as well," she said.

Harry read the letter.

"_Ginny dear,_

_We were appalled at hearing about the equinox celebration. That barbaric ritual should have been abolished long ago. I'm going to personally tell the minister what I think about his undersecretary reinstating it, and at Hogwarts, of all places._

_I'm very disappointed that you chose to take part in such an event. You had no control about whom you would mate and it could end up with disastrous results for you, making you pregnant to somebody you don't even know or worse. That was a haste decision, worthy of a howler and some severe punishment._

_As you can see, this is not a howler. You were lucky enough to turn this event to your benefit, becoming Harry's wife. We would have liked it better if you didn't have to share, but Magic may have a reason to give Harry more than one wife._

_My dear daughter, your dad and I are happy for you and congratulate both you and Harry for your bonding. We wish you a happy marriage and many children, but none before you finish school!_

_Harry, be good to my little girl. I know you are a kind person, yet I don't want her to lack your attention now, with so many wives to require it. Arthur is also congratulating you for bonding with Ginny as well as bonding with the other girls._

_Good luck to you all,_

_Love, Molly (and Arthur)_

_P.S. Do come and visit us during the summer vacation, please."_

His other girls had also received letters. All expressed their displeasure with the equinox celebration and promised to protest to the minister, yet congratulated their daughters for marrying such a fine lad.

Harry saw the twins whispering to each other before they stood up and approached him, walking deliberately slowly to attract attention. They stopped a few paces away, coughed a little, to assure everybody's attention was on them, and then bowed exaggeratedly, once Harry turned toward them.

"Dear Lord Potter, it is our pleasure," started George, "and our duty," his brother continued, "to express our appreciation for such a..." "fine breeding stag as you."

People started laughing, yet the twins were not over yet. "In the course of four hours, you not only bonded with five fine ladies and one teacher, but you also shagged almost all girls present at the celebration, and each was smiling broadly afterward. Let us worship you, your lordship, and allow us to offer you our ever lasting alliance, especially as you are now our brother-in-law, so we really have no choice."

Ginny almost fell off her seat at their antics. Daphne was laughing so hard that nobody would have thought she was "The Ice Queen". Even Hermione was laughing, despite trying to look serious, as appropriate for Lady Potter.

Harry didn't even try. He laughed heartily and then punched the twins lightly on the shoulder. "You are impossible! Don't ever change," he said to them.

Somebody had to spoil the mood, as usual, and quite expectedly it was Malfoy. "So, scarhead, you've finally got your own bordello, I see."

Harry stood up and turned to face Malfoy, as Daphne spoke in his head, 'Insulting one's wife is considered cause enough for a blood feud. Just remind him of that.'

"I'm not sure I've heard you right, scion Malfoy. I'm sure you didn't try to insult any of my wives, bringing a blood feud on your head, did you? Now, would you like to repeat what you said?"

Draco paled considerably. He knew of pureblood customs much better than Harry, and knew very well what a blood feud could mean to him and his family. "I just wanted to congratulate you for bonding with these fine young ladies and wish you happiness with them," he back-pedaled as hard as he could.

Harry could sense both Daphne and Hermione smirk internally. "Thank you, scion Malfoy. It's very kind of you," he said politely. Draco bowed his head slightly, as if in acknowledgment, and returned promptly to the Slytherin table.

Harry glanced at the head table. Minerva was hiding a smile while the toad seemed to be seething.

Another wave of post owl arrived, carrying the newspapers. Hermione opened her paper and gasped. The front title stated _"Lord Potter bonded to five girls during the first Equinox celebration at Hogwarts."_

She scanned the text quickly and then smiled, passing the paper to Harry, pointing at the appropriate paragraph.

"_It looks like Undersecretary Umbridge, who has now been appointed as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts by our esteemed Minister, decided that destroying her students' chances of passing DADA OWLs and NEWTs is not enough. Keeping it a secret from the parents of the students by intercepting all outgoing mail, she forced all fifth to seventh year students to take part in the Equinox Celebration, declaring it an important part of our magical heritage. She seemed to have forgotten that it has never been a real part of it, and ha__s__ always been intended only for of-age participants. One may only wonder what her real intentions were._

_Yet it seems that her plans backfired. Once at the celebration, Lord Harry Potter (see page 5 for additional information) seemed to have found a few soul mates, bonding with them as soon as he did his part in that event. As these are all underage, we are not able to let their identities be known right now, but they are all respectable students who had been known to be virgins before mating with Lord Potter._

_It is still unknown how many of the girls who were forced to participate ended pregnant and how such pregnancies will be dealt by the ministry. __Another problem may arise if any of the girls who were forced to participate have betrothal or marriage contracts with a virginity clause. __Our reporters were unable to get any response from the minister or his undersecretary, who is still cocooned at Hogwarts and not answering any mail."_

Harry was surprised to find that Rita Skeeter was one of the reporters responsible for that article.

Harry glanced at the head table again, noticing that Minerva looked quite smug while the toad was looking as if sitting on a hot stove. He thought that her red face didn't go too well with her pink robes, although it was much better than seeing her naked. He also noticed Minerva mouthing "Wait for me," without letting the toad notice.

She had to supervise the students going to Hogsmeade first, though. Harry and the girls waited patiently until there were no other students waiting. They all crammed into one carriage. Harry didn't mind feeling both Hermione and Daphne pressed tightly to him, and it looked like none of the girls minded being crammed in.

"I had no time to tell you yesterday, but I found out that we can control the Daily Prophet," Minerva told them. "You've seen the result today. I'll go into details when we're a bit more comfortable."

All the girls wanted to be with Harry, yet Hermione suggested, "Let Harry spend his time with no more than two girls at once, not to attract too much attention. Although everybody at school already knows, we don't want too much gossiping, and a large group is sure to attract unwanted attention."

Harry first went with Hermione and Daphne to the book shop; he went to Honeydukes with Ginny and Luna; he visited Zonko with Susan and Ginny and then returned to the book shop with Hermione and Minerva. They assembled for lunch at The Three Broomsticks in a back room, entering it discreetly, without anybody being able to see who went there. They sat at a round table with Hermione at Harry's left and Minerva at his right.

After they all drank a bit, Minerva told them. "It is not well known that the founder of the Daily Prophet, about two hundred years ago, was a Potter. He believed in free press, so he thought that holding all the shares would not serve this ideal. He sold most of them, keeping only twenty five percent of the ownership. The rest reached different hands and was resold several times. Eventually it ended with the Black family holding twenty percent, Longbottom and Bones – ten percent each, Malfoy holding six percent, McGonagall – about two and the rest held by small shareholders. With no Lord Potter to control his share, the Black Lord imprisoned and the Bones and Longbottoms losing interest, the ministry, with the aid of Malfoy and some of his allies, was able to dictate the policy and practically control the newspaper. The equinox changed things. Potter is now in full control of both Bones and McGonagall shares and is allied with Longbottom. I was able to contact Lord Black and he gave his solicitor instructions to pass all his voting rights to Harry. We are now controlling sixty-seven percent of the shares, enabling us to assess almost full control of the paper. I made the Editor in Chief attentive to this fact and passed the relevant information about the Equinox celebration to him. He was able to verify it through his own connections and you've seen the printed article."

Her triumphant smirk could make Draco envious.

Hermione and Daphne were already thinking a few steps ahead. Harry could sense them exchanging rapid bursts of information but was not able to comprehend it. Daphne then talked. "We can now make sure that all the deeds of the toad woman are published, making the public resent her and the minister. The sooner they are replaced, the better. I believe Lord Potter has a few votes in the Wizengamot as well, and a few allies. We shall assure that the new minister will be better suited to the task and more sympathetic to Harry."

"Madam Bones could make a good Minister," Luna piped in.

"My aunt?" Susan wondered.

"She is a top official, known to be strict and efficient and doesn't subscribe to any of the preconceived notions of our society," Minerva explained.

"And she's sure to side with us, now that you're part of our family," Hermione added.

"Why don't we persuade Dumbledore to take the post?" Harry asked.

"He'd been offered the post several times and refused it each time. He's always willing to advise and help, but not to shoulder the responsibility of being the minister," Minerva explained.

"Where is he, actually? I've not seen him for a few weeks already," Daphne noted.

Minerva sighed. "He was trying his best to stop Umbridge until the Minister ordered him to stay with the British delegation to the ICU, saying that our position there is deteriorating. Had Fudge been wiser, it would have not deteriorated, but he wouldn't listen to any smart advice."

Hermione brought them all in line. "So, we basically control the Prophet and we're going to force Umbridge out and replace Fudge, eventually." She thought a bit more and then smiled. "I think we can remove Umbridge even without the Prophet."

They all looked questioningly at her.

"Well, Harry has inherited three of the founders: Gryfindor, Ravencalw and Slytherin, while the Bones are the only known descendants of Hufflepuff. We practically own the school. We can hire and fire as we like and the ministry can have no say in it."

"What about the board of governors?" Susan asked.

"According to the Hogwarts Charter, the board is appointed when the heirs cannot be found or are unable to handle the school. We can legally take control of the school whenever we want to."

"And we want it now!" Harry declared solemnly.

It took mere seconds before he felt another presence in his mind, stating, 'As you wish, my Lord!'

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

"I did," said Susan. "I think that Hogwarts accepted you and me as its masters. I don't know what it means, though."

"I think I know," Minerva said. "You now have full control of the castle and of the school. You should sit at the head table and publicly announce that you take over the school by right of inheritance. The school will probably respond in a way. You may then fire Umbridge and null her decrees. You may even set new school rules, if you choose, although I wouldn't advise changing anything before you study it fully to make sure you know what you're doing."

Harry looked around. "I'll need your help, all of you, to be able to do it right."

They all smiled reassuringly at him.

Harry wanted to drink some more. As he put his hand forward to grab his glass, Minerva noticed some scarring on the back of his hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry said, trying to hide it with his sleeve. He should have known better.

Minerva grabbed his hand and looked closely at it, noticing the scar formed some words. She didn't have to think for long to understand what it meant. "Umbridge?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"I'll contact Madam Bones before dinner and have her send some aurors. I can open all teacher offices due to my position and I'll have them search Umbridge's office while she is at dinner. She's going to have a few surprises for dessert." Minerva's dark looks promised some very unpleasant moments for the toad. "I'll have Poppy check your hand after dinner."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They spent some more time in Hogsmeade after lunch, with Susan, Daphne and Ginny spending some time with their dorm mates as well, leaving Harry with Hermione and Luna only. Minerva returned to the castle to prepare the 'coup' and have all the formal announcements ready for Harry and Susan to read out.

The youngsters returned to Hogwarts way before dinner. Harry wore his official robes, the ones bought only a day earlier, and so did Susan. Minerva handed them the official declaration of taking control and they both read it several times to make sure everything would go as smoothly as possible.

Minerva was already sitting at the head table when they entered the great hall. "Lord Potter, Lady Bones, please join us here," she invited them.

"Students should sit at their house tables!" Umbridge insisted.

"Of course, Dolores, but the owners of the castle should sit at the head table," Minerva explained calmly.

Umbridge didn't seem to understand but didn't want to make a scene either. The Minister had already called her and admonished her for acting in ways that enraged his voters. She didn't need another conflict at the moment.

Harry and Susan sat at Minerva's side, where Dumbledore would normally sit. His ornate chair had been replaced with two regular ones just before dinner. They waited for the hall to fill and then Minerva stood up and attracted the attention of the students.

"I have important news for all of you," she started. "As some of you may know, Hogwarts is a private school, founded by two great wizards and two great witches. According to the Hogwarts Charter, the school is to be handled by the heirs of the founders. If the heirs are unable or unwilling to do so, then control is to be passed to a board of directors that would decide on all important matters instead of the owners."

She waited for her words to be understood before going on.

"The heirs had been unknown for many generations, and even if one or two could be found, all four were needed to control the school. I'm now glad to announce that the heirs have been found and are now joining forces to take control of the school back where it belongs."

This brought some excited murmurs. Minerva waited for it to calm down.

"It is well known that the Bones are the heirs of Hufflepuff and the Potter are the Gryffindor heirs. As it happens, a recent visit to Gringotts revealed the two other heirs, who are practically one person. The Ravenclaw line had disappeared for many generations from the magical world, but it actually squibbed out, producing a magical person only a generation ago. The Slytherin heirs were believed to be the Gaunt family. Their last offspring died almost fifteen years ago, after confronting a toddler, when the killing curse rebounded on him. By our laws, that toddler, now a young man, has inherited that line by right of conquest. You all know this young man, whose mother was found out to be the descendant of Ravenclaw. Let me present to you the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin – Lord Harry James Potter!"

Most students seemed too stunned to react, yet the Weasley twins started cheering and clapping their hands, and were soon followed by most of the students. Even some Slytherins cheered, although none of Malfoy's cronies.

Harry stood up and bowed a few times, acknowledging the cheers. He let the cheers go on for a short while and then lifted his hand, signaling the end of cheering. It stopped at once. Although some were still clapping, no sound was heard.

"I think I should let Lady Bones speak first," Harry said.

Susan stood up, looking a bit nervous. While Harry had already faced some audiences, this was her first time, yet she was determined to do it right.

"I, Susan Bones, heir of Huffelpuff, am now married to Lord Harry Potter. As I trust him with other subjects, I also trust him to handle the Hogwarts matters for me and I give him all the rights he needs to handle this responsibility."

She turned to Harry and saw his approval, also sensing Hermione and Daphne telling her 'Well done!'

"Thank you, my dear," Harry said to her and helped her sit down again. He turned back to the great hall. "As heir of the founders, I hereby take control of Hogwarts, dismissing the board of governors. Hogwarts is a private school. As such, it needs no Ministry intervention. I thank Undersecretary Umbridge for her efforts at school. Her services as inquisitor are no longer needed. If she likes, she may apply to continue as DADA teacher. Depending on her credentials, we may consider keeping her in the staff."

As expected, the toad was unable to keep her mouth shut at this stage. It was a wonder she didn't say anything earlier. "Quit that nonsense, Potter! You'll serve detention with me to the end of this year for your lies!"

Minerva stood up. "If Lord Potter needs to serve any detentions, these will only be with me!"

Harry smiled at her and then turned his gaze back to Umbridge. His smile turned predatory. "Dolores, you'll find that all I said is true. Hogwarts, please tie this woman to her chair and shut her mouth!"

As soon as he finished talking, Umbridge was tightly tied to her chair and her mouth gagged, not too delicately.

"It looks like she's not going to apply for that post, after all," Harry said, as if thinking loudly, making all chuckle, except for some Slytherins.

"Now, as the ministry no longer has a saying in managing this school, I declare all the educational decrees set this year as void and null. Hogwarts, please remove that litter from your walls!"

One could clearly hear the framed decrees falling on the floor outside the great hall, their glasses shattering and their frames breaking, and then a sweeping sound, as the debris was whisked away.

"And last, all new perfect roles set by Umbridge are removed and all points taken or given by her or her helpers are reversed."

This brought almost as much cheering as sacking Umbridge.

"I think the house elves had worked hard to make us a fine dinner. We should now eat it and remember to thank them whenever we see them."

Harry sat down. He sensed his wives congratulating him one by one. Susan only patted his arm shyly, yet he could feel she was proud of him.

Minerva bent aside to whisper in his ear, "The aurors are searching her office now. They seemed to be quite eager to look for any incriminating evidence. She hasn't made any friends among them either."

As usual, some owls flew in, bringing the evening mail, which was normally much less than in the morning. This time, there was a multitude of owls, all seemed to be carrying red envelopes and all going directly to the bound and gagged toad.

'Hogwarts, please raise a silencing ward around Umbridge, but let enough sound out so that everybody can hear the howlers,' Harry commanded in his mind.

'Done, my Lord,' he sensed the reply.

Harry also erected a shield between himself and Umbridge, to prevent the howlers from burning his robes. It wasn't a moment too soon. The owls started swooping down, dropping the red envelopes in front of Umbridge and flying away as soon as they could. The red envelopes burst into life one by one, screaming at Umbridge for reinstating the equinox celebrations, demeaning their daughters and endangering them with unwanted pregnancies. Even parents who had boys were furious for giving their children the wrong view on relations between the genders. Each letter exploded after shouting its message, blackening Umbridge's face and her robes.

The wards worked well, enabling the students to hear everything without making their ears ring. This was not true of Umbridge, who just looked shocked out of her mind, being unable to move or act in any way.

If this was not enough, a team of five aurors stepped into the hall soon after the last howler exploded and walked directly to her. "Madam Umbridge, you are under arrest for holding in your possession several blood quills which are illegal to own or possess except for very specific purposes, none of which has anything to do with school matters."

She was unable to even respond, although she tried to look indignant and intimidating. Harry instructed Hogwarts to release the toad after the aurors had taken her wand, and she was promptly escorted out, to the cheers of most students.

Dinner became a very happy event for most. Only a few Slytherins seemed somewhat disappointed, but not too much.

Minerva grabbed Harry's arm as soon as he finished eating, not giving him a chance to slip away. "You need to visit the Hospital wing now."

Harry groaned but said nothing. Hermione joined them silently as they left the great hall.

Poppy wasn't happy to see Harry coming in. "What now, Potter?"

Minerva answered in his stead. "My husband didn't think he needed your attention, but I believe you should have a look at him. We may need to press charges against Umbridge if you find this to be what I think it is."

She grabbed Harry's hand and let Poppy examine it. Poppy gasped at the sight. "How many times did you write this?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I had many detentions with her, each time for about three hours, writing all that time. You can estimate how many times it was."

"The school logs have records of each detention," Minerva noted.

Poppy exchanged a dark glance with Minerva. "You should have come to me after the first time," she said sternly.

"Umbridge explicitly forbade it."

"Did you know about this?" Minerva asked Hermione.

She looked down. "I knew, and I tried to help him, but he didn't want to involve you, not believing it would do any good. He feared it would only lead to your removal from your position."

"I need to document this," Poppy said. She brought a camera from her office and took several pictures. She then smeared an ointment which burned quite a bit and covered it with a bandage.

"Come in the morning for another application of this. It should make the scar disappear in two or three days."

Once he was treated, Minerva urged him to return to his soul mates. "I want to spend some time with my friend here," She said.

Harry found his other wives waiting for him in their apartment. Luna was already wearing only a flimsy nightgown which was practically transparent, while reading a book. The others didn't wear much either. All seemed eager to start the night's activity.

Daphne gave him a vial. "This will help you cope with all of us. It looks like none wants to give up her share."

Harry wasn't sure if this was something he could do each night, but was still glad to cooperate. Soon all six were sharing the enlarged bed in his room, their clothes left on the floor. When Minerva came in, all six were already asleep in a heap. "Teens!" she sighed with a tender smile, before undressing and settling at their side.

/\/\/\/\/\

The morning papers also reached Voldemort in his hideout. While the Equinox Celebration was of no interest to him, reading about Potter's bonding was. If nothing else, it could give him some more options to catch that brat and finish him for good. He was greatly disappointed when finding no names in the article.

"Wormtail!" he called. 

A very frightened rat returned two hours later. His master wouldn't like the news he had.

"There is some ancient magic protecting the identity of underage spouses. It is like the fidelius charm, in a way. The only reason Lord Potter's name was mentioned is because he had been emancipated last year, when he was forced into the Triwizard competition."

Wormatail was glad it was only a short "crucio" this time. He hadn't mentioned the other piece of news, that of Harry marrying the old professor. It just seemed a mistake.

/\/\/\/\/\

The Monday morning papers brought some more news. "_**Hogwarts reclaimed by the Founder's Heirs**_" was the main title. A secondary title, almost as big, stated, "_**Minister under investigation. Umbridge arrested**_."

Not many details were given in any of these articles. Only a simple explanation of how Harry Potter became Slytherin's heir when The Dark Lord was killed by his rebounding curse was added. The other heirs were not mentioned by name.

Harry was pleased about this and so was Hermione. Yet they didn't have time to dwell on it. The OWLs were looming ahead and neither Hermione nor Daphne would let other things come in the way of their studies. Despite his reluctance, Harry found that studying along with Hermione, Daphne and Susan proved very beneficial, especially since Ron was no longer distracting him. Each of the girls had a slightly different view on things and each was smart in a different way. He really liked studying with them. Well, he liked spending time in their company for any reason, really.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione barely had a moment alone with Harry since bonding. They had used to spend some time just speaking softly in the library or walking along the lake before the Equinox. She had never given these times any thought; they were just part of being friends, so she felt. Now she missed them badly.

Then, on Wednesday, they had a free period before lunch. Harry's other wives were in class and Hermione grabbed her chance for some quality time with her husband. The weather was good and a stroll at the lake seemed nice. Harry didn't mind. He really liked their strolls, although he could now be much more intimate with Hermione than that.

"I think we should all visit Sirius during the weekend," Hermione said.

"Is it wise? Only Ginny knows about him, That may put Sirius in danger."

Hermione smiled at him. "Harry, none of your wives would do anything to put Sirius in danger. They all love you and they already know how important he is for you. Besides, nothing is a secret within the bond, haven't you noticed?"

Harry frowned. "I know I can read your thoughts and I can hear everyone of you in my mind at times. Is there more?"

Hermione sat on the ground, motioning Harry at her side. She took a twig and drew some lines on the sand. "Can you read this?"

Harry's frown deepened. He had never studied ancient runes, yet this seemed to just want to come into his mind. He concentrated for a moment. "Well, this is a protection rune, used by ancient Sumerians to keep the house safe against thieves."

"And how do you know that? You haven't studied ancient runes on your own, have you?"

"It… kind of… popped into my mind, like something I thought I forgot and yet I managed to recall it."

Her smile widened. "Yes, Harry, you recalled it, only it came from either mine or Daphne's memories. I told you we are now an open book for each other. Whatever one of us knows is shared between us all. You now have access to subjects you didn't study and to memories you didn't experience, just as we have access to yours." There was some mischief in her voice as she added, "I'd really like to understand how you ended on that roof at primary school."

Harry paled. He had never wanted to share some of his memories from the Dursleys. Now it looked like he had no choice. He immediately felt Hermione's soothing presence in his mind. 'Don't worry, we only appreciate you more for becoming the wonderful person you are, despite your relatives.'

"Do we share one mind or one soul now?"

She smiled. "No, although some might think so. Our souls are connected, connecting our minds as well, but we are still a different person each. We can even choose when to connect or disconnect, as you often do with Luna, yet this is mostly done unconsciously."

Harry thought some more. "Well, this connection may allow Ginny and Luna to graduate a year earlier than normal, as they can gain access to all you know."

"Yes, they may, although they may also choose not to." She now turned serious. "You haven't got any nightmares since bonding, have you?"

"None. Can it be the effect of the bond?"

"It may be. The bond gives each of us more resources to rely on, possibly strengthening your occlumancy shields. At least I hope so."

Harry didn't want to stay serious, though. "It also allows us much less privacy. How about shutting down our connections to the others and having some private time?"

"I sure like the idea," she said, moving much closer to Harry.

'Hogwarts! Privacy shields, please!' he thought as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

'Done, my Lord,' he sensed, before fully concentrating on his wife.

They were almost late for lunch, their clothes a bit ruffled, but both smiled widely and seemed less stressed than before. Minerva saw them as they opened the doors to the great hall and felt a wave of love for these two wash over her.

They visited Sirius that weekend. With the toad removed, Minerva could freely use the Floo in her office. Still, for security reasons, they only floo'ed to The Leaky Cauldron and then used muggle taxi to reach Grimmauld place. Harry wasn't sure if his spouses would be able to see the house, not having Dumbledore, the secret keeper, tell them the secret in person or in writing. 'Don't worry,' Hermione told him. 'The bond overcomes the Fidelius. They all know now.'

It became evidently clear when Daphne led them to the door and used the snake knocker. "No need to knock," Minerva told her. She waved her wand at the door and they all heard the locks open.

It was a familiar scene for Harry and Hermione, after spending most of last summer in that house. The others, although having had some glimpses of it through their bonds, looked with a lot of interest and some dread. It really wasn't an inviting house. Its dark motives, its sombre atmosphere along with the troll leg and elf heads were actually inspiring dread in the incoming visitors, until Sirius came out of the kitchen, that is.

Sirius seemed to only notice his godson. "Harry! I'm so glad to see you!" he barked at him, engulfing Harry in a tight hug. It was only after releasing the hug that he noticed the other company. "Wow, boy! You've brought the best looking girls with you. What made you do it?"

Harry smiled, not quite sure how to say it. "I only wanted you to meet my whole family. These are my wives."

"Wives? You mean to tell me that you're not only married so young but also to five of the best looking girls?"

"Six," Harry corrected.

Sirius looked puzzled. "I only see five girls here."

Harry now smiled broadly. "I think you are wrong. There are six women here."

Sirius scanned the group. He could only count five girls, unless... That seemed too unlikely but...

Minerva took pity on him. "I'm Harry's wife as well," she said with a sheepish smile.

"You!?"

Harry took pity on Sirius now. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll tell you everything as it happened?"

Sirius still looked very puzzled, yet he moved aside, waving his visitors to the kitchen. They sat around the table. Hermione took the seat at Harry's right and Minerva sat at his left. Sirius sat at the head of the table, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at his wives. None seemed to be eager to talk. He sighed and began telling his story.

"It all started when Umbridge decided to have a Spring Equinox celebration."

Sirius seemed to know what this meant, as he smiled mischievously and became more attentive.

"...and then Umbridge asked what that flash meant and Minerva said it could signify marriage. Once she led me to her office, where the girls were waiting for me, we found a letter from the ministry, confirming our marriage," Harry finished his story.

"Wow! Six times wow!" Sirius was almost stunned, yet his Marauder nature still shined through. "I don't think anybody had the guts to shag Professor McGonagall since she joined the staff, even when she was much younger." He turned his glance at Minerva, admiring her new looks. "You actually look much younger than I've seen you last. This marriage seems to be good for you."

"Thank you, Sirius. It really is good for me. I never thought I'd experience the marriage bliss again, and yet Harry proved that nothing is impossible." She looked lovingly at Harry. It still felt odd to have such feelings for this young man, but she was thankful for every moment she could be with him.

Harry didn't want Sirius to start teasing him or Minerva, so he decided to make the formal introductions. "You already know Hermione. She's been my best friend since first year and she's now my first wife, Lady Potter."

Sirius smiled at her. "I've always thought you'd end up together, but I didn't expect it to happen so early."

"You also know Ginny. She wasn't as close to me before, but she was still a close friend. She's now Lady Gryffindor," Harry continued.

"Well done, Ginny. I knew you had a crush on Harry, although I didn't think you had a chance against Hermione. Now you're both his wives," Sirius congratulated her jovially.

Harry turned to Susan, who seemed nervous, continuing the introductions. "You may have met Susan's parents. They fought against Voldemort the previous time and were killed, just like mine. She joined my Defense Association and proved to be a very good fighter. I didn't know her before, but I came to like her. She will stay Lady Bones, but also Lady Hufflepuff, as she is a direct descendant and only heir of that line."

"Isn't your aunt the head of the DMLE?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Yes, she is, and she believes you deserve a chance to prove your innocence. She will not use me or my husband to lure you back to Azkaban," Susan answered.

Harry didn't wait. "Luna used to be Ginny's childhood friend. I'm sure she didn't expect to be a co-wife with her, as Lady Ravenclaw."

"Ravewnclaw? How come?" Sirius asked.

"It looks like my mother was the descendant of a squib son of Rowena. The goblins found it when they did my inheritance test."

"Wow, Harry. You never stop surprising." There was admiration in Sirius's voice. Harry smiled, not quite sure what to say.

"I actually knew I'll become much closer with Ginny. I didn't expect to become co-wife with her," Luna explained.

"Did you expect getting married so soon?" Minerva asked.

"No, but I knew I'll be married soon after losing my virginity. I didn't know it would happen almost immediately."

Harry turned to his next wife. "Daphne Greengrass has never been close to me, being sorted to Slytherin, yet nobody could ignore her beauty, not even from a distance. She seems to have harbored some feelings for me, though. She's now Lady Slytherin."

"Slytherin? That needs some explanation, I believe."

Harry smirked. Sirius was so predictable...

"Well, according to the goblins, when the killing curse bounced, it killed Tom Riddle, the last known heir of Slytherin. This made me the next heir by right of conquest. His resurrection doesn't count."

Sirius sighed. "I'm too old for so many surprises at once. You must take some pity on your godfather, you know."

"Oh, shut it up. You are enjoying every moment of it," Harry replied.

"True," Sirius admitted. "Your father was a virgin at the end of fifth year, Hell, I was a virgin at that time, yet you – six wives and all the other girls there in one night! Wow, man! Wow!"

"Too much information," Harry protested, not losing his smile. "Last but not least: You've already met Minerva, and now she is Lady Peverell, my eldest wife. She has always cared for me but could not always act as she wanted. I believe she needs no restraints now."

Minerva smiled at his words. The double meaning didn't escape Sirius as well. He just raised a brow at her and she shrugged. Her experience with Harry was something she could not be ashamed of.

"I expected you to already know I was bonded to several girls," Harry added. "It was in The Prophet."

"I only get to read it if somebody brings the newspaper to me. I had no visitors for two weeks already, hence – no news either."

Harry's smile widened. "Then, you probably didn't get the news about the new owners of Hogwarts."

Sirius was quick enough to notice the titles of the ladies and he gasped a moment later. "That's you, isn't it?"

Harry bowed deeply. "Yep, that's us. We sacked Umbridge and had her arrested. I hope we can get rid of the Minister as well. He doesn't seem to do anything right."

"Who would you like in his place?"

"There may be some good people out there, but the only one I know is Madam Bones. I think that she may be the right person for the job, now that Voldemort is back," Harry said pensively.

"Yet we should first make sure you get a fair trial," Minerva added. "I'm sure you'll get acquitted of all charges and be able to live as a free man."

Sirius only nodded, not really letting himself hope. He had hoped to be free about two years earlier and it ended badly. He didn't dare raise his hopes again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the delay, but I just couldn't login to my account all day yesterday._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Albus Dumbledore returned to school about a week later. The Umbridge scandal, as it turned to be called by then, made the Minister reconsider, or at least – try to lower the flames, by letting the old wizard manage the school, giving his opponents and the press, which had somehow slipped from his control, less ammunition against him.

While Dumbledore was delighted to be free of Umbridge, he wasn't happy with most of the other changes. He didn't like Harry owning the school and having the last say in everything, if he only wanted to. He didn't like the fact that Harry was now soul bound to five of his best female students and least of all, the fact that his deputy was now Minerva Potter, Lady Peverell. This limited his ability to manipulate Harry, making it practically non-existent. Although he had Harry's best interest in mind, there were other matters he deemed more important. He was unsure about how to handle the new situation.

Harry didn't make it any easier for him either. "I need to approve any major decision concerning school matters and I may also change minor things I do not agree with," Harry stated plainly.

In a way, though, it was easier than handling the Board of Directors, where each member had a different agenda, yet Harry now possessed more power than the whole board. Albus thought it was too much of a burden and too great a responsibility for such a young man, but there was nothing he could do about it. He even seemed to have lost the respect he once had from Minerva. This bothered him greatly.

Still, there were some more urgent matters to handle. He needed a new DADA teacher – again – and he had to handle the worries of multiple parents, concerned about their daughters being possibly impregnated during the equinox celebration. This was quite worrisome, he had to admit, although Severus assured him that the potions he had handed to the heads of houses were enough to counteract the potions Umbridge had requested.

There was only one thing he liked about the new situation. Madam Bones made a public announcement, "The Minister's orders concerning Sirius Black are now canceled. I ask Mr. Black to present himself to the authorities and be put to the long overdue trial. I promise to do my best to let justice prevail."

She didn't say it plainly, but it was evident that she expected Sirius to be found innocent.

Sirius accepted the challenge. Two days later, accompanied by his godson, he floo'ed into the Leaky Cauldron, where Madam Bones and several aurors were expecting him. A few days later, after having his memories viewed in a pensive and being interrogated under veritaserum, Sirius was a free man again.

This also helped Dumbledore solve one problem. He offered Sirius the defense teacher position and Sirius agreed immediately, if only to stay close to his godson.

There was still another person who wasn't too happy about the changes. Severus Snape found himself in a situation he couldn't even dream of. One of his most abused students had become his boss. That was unthinkable! Yet, as an experienced spy, he kept his head low and hoped for the best, although he didn't have much hope at all.

A few weeks after the takeover, Severus was still at Hogwarts and was not even once called to speak with Minerva or Potter. He still knew he was on probation and could be sacked any moment. He thought of all the times he could have acted differently with Potter and even regretted a few. He only hoped that Lily's part would predominate in Harry's mind and not James' one.

Sacking Snape was actually one of the first things Harry had thought of after removing the toad. His wives prevented this. "We still need him as a spy against Voldemort," both Minerva and Hermione told him.

"He's not a pleasant person, but he is extremely knowledgeable and he owes you. Better keep him on a leash," Daphne told him.

Harry groaned. "He should know that his kind of behavior will no longer be tolerated. He must be fair to all. I don't mind if he is intolerant of fools and very harsh on his classes, but he must teach better and be fair, or he'll find himself out of here."

It was Ginny who decided to talk with Snape eventually. She stayed at her place when the class was dismissed.

"What is it, Weasley? Got stuck in your chair?" Snape asked.

"It's actually Potter, and I thought we needed to talk," she said, not being intimidated.

"You started this class as Weasley, so you'll always be Weasley to me, Potter. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I thought you should know that my husband is not going to sack you, at least not if you keep being fair to your students, the way you've been the last few weeks. He appreciates your knowledge but is not too fond of your temper."

Snape covered his surprise with a huff. "Is that all?"

Ginny was not deterred by his mannerism. "Basically. He doesn't expect you to tolerate mistakes or fools, and he only wants you to be equally fair with all your students."

"Isn't that how I've always acted?" he tried to save face.

"Only lately. Keep at it, and you'll be safe here." She didn't wait for an answer.

Like all the girls who took part in the equinox celebration, Harry's wives were also worried they might have become pregnant, despite Harry taking the temporary sterilization potion before. Some of the books about soul bonds even suggested that the bond was completed by fertilization. Luna was also worried that one of her rapers might have impregnated her, especially since she, unlike the other girls, had not taken the potion intended to counteract the magic of the celebration. Only Minerva was calm. At her age, more than twenty years after having had her last period, pregnancy was not something to bother about at all.

As time passed, each girl got her period, relieving the worries and the stress. Luna got it first, less than a week after the equinox. She just hugged them all in relief, although she regretted not being with Harry for a few days.

One by one, the others also got their periods. Harry found their unpredictable changes of mood quite disturbing, yet he had enough distraction from those not having their period at the time to keep him happy.

As expected, Hermione was the one closest to him. She usually had her way with him each night and some mornings as well. The others had to be satisfied with only once every two or three days, either at night or in the morning. Harry tried to be with all of them during the weekend.

He was surprised by his eldest wife, though. She seemed almost insatiable and he paid her attention each day, either in the morning or at night. He also thought she was looking younger, yet he attributed this to him getting accustomed to her in the most intimate ways.

Yet Minerva didn't feel too well a few weeks after the equinox. She would wake each morning with nausea, sometimes even needing to vomit, and it would pass before lunchtime. Had she been young, she would have attributed this to pregnancy, but at her age she was sure it was only some kind of allergy or infection. Still, when the symptoms persisted for more than a week, she decided to talk with Poppy.

"You look well; married life seems to become you," her friend greeted her.

"Well, I'm happy to be married again, even if I have to share my husband with five much younger wives. I believe we're getting along quite well, despite the age difference."

"You actually look a bit younger now. It looks like your husband is treating you very well," Poppy teased her.

"Yet I don't feel so well lately." She then told her friend about how she felt.

"That's weird, but let's try the diagnostics I'm using on girls who come with similar symptoms."

Poppy had Minerva lie down on a bed and waved her wand, saying some spells. Various hazy forms appeared momentarily as a result. Poppy kept her face neutral and Minerva was unsure what all of this meant. Finally Poppy sat back down.

"Well?" Minerva could not wait any longer.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter! You are expecting a daughter."

Minerva was thankful for not standing at that moment. She was unsure if her legs could have carried her after hearing the news. "That's impossible!" she exclaimed faintly, as if unwilling to accept it.

Poppy smiled. "Had your husband been anybody else, I would have agreed with you, but with Harry as your husband – nothing seems impossible."

She let her friend calm down a bit. "Now, I'd like to give you a general health check. I normally do it with every pregnancy I find, but I believe it is of greater importance in your case."

Ten minutes later, both looked more puzzled. "Your body seems to have returned to age forty, and your face seems to change as well, although at a slower rate. It also doesn't look like the process is going to stop there. I won't be surprised if you finish looking as you did in your thirties or maybe even in your twenties, although I can find no explanation for that."

Minerva sighed. Just when she thought she was over all the problems of youth, they seemed to return all at once. "Would you like to come and visit us tonight, shortly after dinner? I'd like the whole family to be able to hear this from you. Maybe that will help us understand."

Poppy joined them after dinner. Some of the girls didn't seem to like it, as her visit was interfering either with their homework or their "Harry time", yet none commented. As they all settled in the common room, with Hermione sitting at Harry's side and Minerva at the other, as was becoming customary, Poppy started talking.

"Harry, you should know that I've been Minerva's close friend for more than thirty years and I've never seen her as happy as she is since bonding in marriage with you. She seems to get younger each day and more in love with her husband."

Harry blushed at her praise. He didn't feel he was doing anything special. He was just treating Minerva the way he was treating his other wives.

Poppy continued, noticing Harry's blushing. "I was a bit worried when Minerva came to me earlier, complaining about some health problems. I checked her over most methodically, I assure you."

Harry looked worried now. "Is everything okay?"

Poppy smiled at him. It was refreshing to see somebody care for her friend in such a way. "She is fine, I assure you, although I found some unexpected results." This didn't help diminish Harry's worries. "You see, my friend has always had her readings close to the norm for her age, but now her readings are those of a woman much younger than her age."

Harry looked confused. "Is it bad?" he asked.

"No. That seems to be good, but quite confusing. You see, according to her readings, I believe she's been getting younger since the bonding. By now, her body is acting as if she was in her early forties, an age young enough to get pregnant."

Hermione gasped at hearing this, as did Daphne. It took Harry only a second later to act similarly. "Do you mean to say that Minerva **is** pregnant?"

"Yes, Lord Potter. Congratulations. You're going to have a daughter."

If it wasn't for both wives holding him in place, Harry would have slid to the floor, as he fainted promptly. Poppy smiled and waved her wand, bringing him back to conscience. It took him a few more minutes to calm down and come to terms with this new knowledge. 'Congratulate her and kiss her,' he heard Hermione in his mind.

Harry turned to his eldest wife. "I believe I should call you Minnie from now on, only in private, of course." Minnie smiled. Her childhood friends called her that name as well. "So, Minnie, I'm really happy to have given you this unexpected present and I hope you are happy with it as well."

The smile he got in response was dazzling. Harry forgot her age. He pressed forward, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss, to which Minnie responded just as passionately. Had Poppy not been present, this could easily turn into some more love making, yet they parted hesitantly after a while. Minnie seemed to have turned a bit younger during the kiss.

The girls all came to congratulate her. Minerva felt herself blushing like a young girl and wondered if she would eventually become as young as them. She was unsure if she really wanted that to happen.

As they calmed down, Minnie slid her hand into Harry's, feeling finally content with her new situation. She would try to be a good mother to the daughter growing in her womb, using all the knowledge that came with old age along with the abilities her rejuvenated body would give her.

Hermione needed to know some more, though. "How could this happen?" she asked what they all had in mind.

"The simple answer is 'Magic,' as you would expect. Yet magic is based on intent and we should try to find some intent that could cause this change." She now turned to Minerva. "What were you thinking that first time, when you bonded?"

The older woman blushed. "At first I only wanted to save Harry from Umbridge. I knew that whatever she wanted from him, he wouldn't like it. Then, when we were together, I thought that he deserved to be with a much younger woman, that he would have probably liked it better if I still looked the way I was in my twenties. Then, as our actions intensified, I only thought it was wonderful to feel young again in his arms."

Poppy nodded in understanding. "And you, Harry, what did you think at the time?"

"I didn't really know what to think. I've never thought of Minnie in that way before, although I noticed how shapely she was when the celebration started. I then thought that she must have been very attractive in her youth."

"That's all?"

Harry blushed a bit more. "When we were finally together, I tried to imagine her the way she looked when she was much younger, thinking it would help me make her enjoy our togetherness and help me as well."

Poppy smiled. "Dear Harry, you are much more powerful than anyone I know. I don't think even Dumbledore could achieve such a feat, and you didn't even try it consciously. I only hope you can use this power for the good."

They were all silent for a while, needing to think some more about what had been said.

"I don't think we should tell Dumbledore for now," Minerva said. "It won't show before the end of the year and we don't yet know about next year."

Harry hugged her. "It's your decision to make. We will support you, whatever you decide."

* * *

><p><strong><em>As always - Please Review!<em>**


End file.
